


Ladrien June 2020

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allllll da Ladrien loveeee, Also flufffffff, Blushing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I love Ladrien, Identity Reveal, Ladrien loveeee, Post-Relationship, bc these two deserve it!, compliments galore, hehehe :), ladrien, more tags later haha ;), post-reveal, sooo much blushingggg, sooo much fluff, these two will compliment the other until they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to my personal favorite corner of the lovesquare, Ladrien!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 45
Kudos: 91





	1. My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee!! It's Ladrien June!! I'm soooo excitedddd!! I loveeee these twoo!! And they're sooo underrated. I'm sooo looking forward to this month and I hope you are too! It's time to give my favorite bebes their time <3 <3 :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ladybug was swinging from one building to the next as she debated with herself. Adrien’s open window was taunting her. He had recently called Ladybug his hero on the news and she all but swooned when she heard that. His emerald eyes gleamed at the camera cheerfully as he spoke about how she saved his life and was his role model. 

Unfortunately, that led her to where she was now. Swinging uncertainly from building to building as she decided whether or not she should go in and thank him face-to-face. On the one hand, it was an abuse of her power as Ladybug. But, on the other, she got to thank her crush personally. Biting down hard on her lip, she sucked in a deep breath of air before gathering her courage and swinging through the open window. 

Looking around the large room, she spotted no sign of the blonde. Curiously, she called out to him, “Adrien, are you here?”

She heard a yelp come from the bathroom along with a small crash. Ladybug thought she heard a stifled laugh before hearing Adrien grumble at himself. She tilted her head to the side as she waited for him to come out, wondering just  _ why _ he was talking to himself. Soon, the boy emerged from the bathroom, smoothing out his red and black spotted Ladybug themed shorts. Adrien glanced up at her from beneath his lashes almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, I-I was in the shower.”

She blinked wildly at him for a few moments, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks before she began waving her hands at him wildly, “Oh! I-I’m  _ so _ sorry for interrupting! I had no idea! I-I’ll just go,” she turned to leave, already reaching for the yo-yo at her hip.

“No, no!” Adrien practically shouted, grabbing onto her wrist lightly to prevent her from leaving. Ladybug turned back around slowly, her eyes flicking down to where his hand covered her wrist. He followed her gaze and instantly let go of her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he apologized, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she gave him a small smile, deciding to avoid telling him that she already missed his hand atop hers. She rubbed her wrist lightly to try and regain at least some of the warmth Adrien’s touch had ignited. 

“I didn’t mean to make you leave,” he murmured as his lips quirked up slightly, “I’m actually really glad you’re here. I was just wondering, um,  _ why _ you were here?”

“Oh!” Ladybug chuckled nervously, avoiding his gaze, “Well, I um, saw the press conference.”

Adrien swallowed quietly, his green eyes holding what seemed like a touch of fear and worry as he asked almost hesitantly, “Yes, and?”

Blinking wildly at him, she nibbled on her lip, “Um, well I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by and say thank you.”

One of his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms, his fear instantly disappearing and leaving a smug grin in its place, “Do you usually make civilian calls?”

“No,” Ladybug giggled, “You’re actually the first I’ve ever visited like this,” she gestured in between them.

Adrien’s eyes sparkled with pure delight as he asked, “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” she nodded her head shyly.

“Wow,” he breathed out in awe, raking a hand through his hair, “If I’d have known all it took to get Ladybug to come over was to say a few nice words on a press conference, I’d have done it  _ months _ ago.”

She blushed lightly, tucking a loose hair back into one of her pigtails, “I-It wasn’t just a  _ few _ nice words. You said I was your hero, Adrien. Your role model,” her hand reached out to grab his as she squeezed it gently, “That really meant something to me.”

Adrien’s eyes darted down to their intertwined fingers before he dragged it back up to her gaze. He swallowed quietly before squeezing her hand back, “Well, it’s true. You are my hero,” he whispered quietly.

Ladybug could barely help herself when her next words slipped past her lips, “Aww, my sweet prince,” she stared at him softly before her brain caught up to her mouth and she realized what she said. Mentally slapping herself, she felt her face turn a deep, dark tomato red. Her cheeks flaming she stuttered her apology, “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know why I just said that!”

_ Or why it felt so  _ right _. Like it’s something I’ve called him  _ forever _.  _

Instead of the disgust and anger that she expected to come from the model, however, was a look of awe and almost adoration, “I-I don’t mind,” he breathed out, “You can call me that for the rest of my life if you want.”

This time it was Adrien’s turn to blush, his eyes widening in shock like he also didn’t know what he was saying. She almost missed it, though, her mind desperately trying not to imagine her and Adrien old, gray, and  _ married _ . He would call her his hero and she would call him her prince and everything would be right in the world. Ladybug cleared her throat once, nibbling on her lip as she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, “Okay, my prince.”

Adrien practically beamed at her, his face lighting up with joy as she called him that nickname once again. He chuckled at her breathily, shaking his head, “Ladybug, you’re amazing, you know that right?”

_ Adrien thinks I’m amazing! Eeeee! _

Doing happy little jigs in her mind, she grinned back at him, “T-thank you, but y-you’re just as amazing!”

“I’m so glad I did that press conference,” he murmured almost inaudibly.

“I’m glad you did that press conference too,” Ladybug gave him a bright smile, “I don’t think I would have had the confidence to come over if you hadn’t.”

“W-well, you’re always invited to come!” Adrien rushed to speak to her, “Really! I don’t care if I’m sleeping or not! Just wake me up! A-and now that you’re here do you want to stay and watch a few movies?!”

She froze for a few moments before bursting into a cacophony of giggles, stuck on imagining ways of waking Adrien up. Preferably with a kiss. With a quiet, lovestruck sigh, Ladybug dragged her eyes to the window forlornly, “You’re so adorable, my prince and I wish I could stay but I had better go. I still have to finish patrol.”

“Oh,” his lips twisted into a pout, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” her eyes strayed back over to his couch longingly, “I  _ really _ wish I could stay, though. Believe me.”

“Well, like I said, my window is always open to you buga-, my bug,” Adrien gave her a wide smile that actually looked more like a grimace.

Shooting him a curious look, she pulled her yo-yo out from around her hip and began twirling it, “I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Adrien nodded rather dumbly after her as she walked over to the window.  
“Sweet dreams,” Ladybug gave him a quick wave before swinging away as fast as she could, already wishing she could go back to stay longer.

“Sweet dreams, bugaboo,” he whispered after her, watching her disappear into the night sky.


	2. Public Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is done :D! I hope you guys like this chapter <3\. I enjoyed writing it! My internship is going well. A little exhausting but it feels good to be doing something haha :'). Lemme know if you liked this chapter <3

Ladybug was stretched out atop a tall building, watching the civilians of Paris go about their day. It was comforting. To look over her city like this. It was calming too, hearing the quiet conversations between people as they talked and laughed. Within the next second, though, the calm lull broke and she could hear a loud cacophony of screams.

Whipping her head around, she spotted Adrien being chased after by a mob of people. She blinked wildly before quickly whipping out her yo-yo, swinging by and grabbing him before they could reach him. Gripping Adrien to her tightly, Ladybug carefully landed into a small, secluded alley. “Are you alright?” She asked, peering down into his bright, emerald green eyes. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “T-thanks for coming to my rescue.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she grinned down shyly at him, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Well, thanks to you I am,” he said rather breathily.

Ladybug giggled quietly, chewing on the corner of her lip, “Just doing my job. I have to make sure those fangirls don’t snatch you up, after all.”

_ Should I be going now? Probably. But I’m here with  _ Adrien _!! Having a normal conversation with him! How can I just leave  _ now _?? Besides, this is the  _ second _ time I’ve saved him from overzealous fans. I can stick around a little  _ longer _. _

“Yeah,” Adrien said with a shy grin, “They can get a little obsessive.”

“Does it ever bother you at all?” she blurted out without thinking.  
He tilted his head at her curiously, blinking in confusion, “Does what bother me at all?”

“Um, well, you know,” Ladybug gestured between them, “Being in the public eye like you are?”

A frown creased his brow, “I don’t really know. I guess I’ve never exactly thought about it. Does it bother you at all?”

This time it was her turn to be confused, “Does what bother me?”

Adrien gave her a small grin, “Being in the public eye. I mean, it can’t be easy being the literal  _ savior _ of Paris.”

A blush crept up her cheeks at his words, “Well, I guess I never really thought about it either. And besides, I’m not the  _ only _ savior of Paris. I have my partner, Chat Noir, to help me,” Ladybug waved a hand in the air. Adrien’s eyes lit up after she finished speaking, a large beam settling on his face.  _ Wow, I never realized he was such a large Chat Noir fan _ , she thought to herself.

“Well, he’s really lucky to have you, Ladybug,” his beam grew wider, “You’re amazing.”

Her flush darkened and she chuckled before stuttering slightly, “T-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ladybug,” Adrien’s eyes sparkled at her and it was really hard to fight the urge to kiss him on his perfect, peach pink lips.

Instead of connecting their lips like she wished to do, Ladybug instead drew him closer, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she felt Adrien’s warmth press into her side, “S-so where were you going, Adrien? I can drop you off if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that would be amazing,” he said breathily before shaking his head once rather quickly, “I mean, I was just going home if you didn’t mind dropping me off.”

“It’s fine by me,” Ladybug squeezed him to her lightly with a small smile. She whipped her yo-yo out and wrapped it around a building before carefully swinging the two of them out of the abandoned alleyway. 

It felt  _ nice _ having Adrien in her arms. Cradling him to her like she had done it a million times before. Her eyes flickered to him, looking down at him as their gazes connected. Adrien was looking at her with something akin to awe. With a small blush, she grinned down at him as he grinned back up at her. His emerald eyes sparkled up at her and she realized she could  _ easily _ get lost in them forever. 

She quickly jerked her head back up, however, to pay attention to where they were swinging. They had almost crashed into a building, and Ladybug sighed in relief when they hadn’t. How could she explain  _ that _ to Adrien? 

_ Oh, sorry, you’re the love of my life and I got  _ so _ distracted looking at you that I wasn’t paying attention to where we were going. Yeah, that was sure to work and wouldn’t be creepy at  _ all _ , _ she snorted to herself. 

So, for the rest of their trip, Ladybug resigned herself to keeping her gaze focused on where they were going rather than the distraction she was cradling in her arms. Unfortunately, with her paying so much attention to their surroundings, it took her almost no time at all to arrive at Adrien’s mansion. Luckily, however, his window was open and she quickly swung the two of them through without having to let him go. 

When she eventually, and also reluctantly, set him back down on the ground Adrien grinned up at her, “Thank you for taking me home and saving me today, Ladybug! I  _ really _ appreciate it.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Adrien,” she nibbled her lip lightly as she gave him her own smile back, “I’m just glad you weren’t seriously hurt today.”

“All thanks to you,” his grin widened.

Giggling quietly, Ladybug felt her cheeks turn a light pink.  _ Adrien’s complimenting me!! How perfect is this?! I’m  _ so _ glad I spotted him today,  _ she squealed to herself. Clearing her throat once, she said, “Well, I’m always here to protect the citizens of Paris. Which is why, unfortunately, I probably need to leave,” her eyes dragged back over to the open window before they were longingly drawn to him once again. She  _ really  _ didn’t want to leave! If only she could spend just a few more minutes with him! That would be amazing. But she was Ladybug right now, not Marinette. She needed to make sure that the other citizens of Paris were alright. Even if all she wanted to do was talk to Adrien for a  _ little _ longer.

“Well, thank you again for the help today, Ladybug,” he gave her one last thanks as she dragged her feet over to the open window, following behind her.

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she turned around to shoot him one last, final grin before throwing her yo-yo outside and swinging away from her crush’s window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love my little blushing babiessss!! They cute :). If you did enjoy reading this consider leaving me a comment or kudos!! They're my favorite <3 <3


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is doneee!! Woot woot!! I hope you like this one <3\. I love my two beans comforting each other. They both deserve love and affection <3\. Lemme know what you think of this chapter :D

Adrien sighed quietly, running a hand through his messy blonde locks as he leaned back on his bed. He had had a long, hard day today. Or, well,  _ days _ . He had been determined to use the snake miraculous. A miraculous that Ladybug herself had entrusted with him and he had failed. The memories of her disappearing in front of him jolted behind his eyes whenever he closed them. 

Blowing out another large puff of air he sat up, looking around for his kwami so he could at least talk to Plagg. A light tap at his window stopped him, however. Looking over towards the glass he spotted Ladybug outside with a small, almost sheepish smile on her face. Quickly, he raced over to open the window, “Ladybug is everything alright?! You don’t need me again for another akuma, right?”

“No, no, I’m not here for that,” she swung into the room, her eyes searching his for something, “I’m here to check up on you. Is everything alright? I know you had a long day today.”

Adrien gave her a weak smile, “Yeah, I’m fine, really.”

Ladybug frowned at that, “Adrien, you don’t need to be fine, you know. It must have been hard trying to save me all of those times. I mean, what felt like minutes to me must have been weeks to you.”

“Honestly, I don’t  _ really _ know how long it was. All I can remember thinking was that I needed to protect you, I had to keep you safe. And I couldn’t even do that,” he mumbled the last part, glancing down at the floor.

“No, no, Adrien!” she lifted his chin up and met his gaze once again, her sapphire blue eyes twinkling at him, “You did save me! Thousands of times! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here at all.”

A light flush spread across his face at her words, a happy smile twitching at his lips, “Thanks, Ladybug. I really needed to hear that today.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien. And I really do mean it,” the superheroine reached down to take his hand, squeezing it lightly. And was that a small blush on her face or was he just seeing things? 

Adrien wrapped his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers as he gave her a shy smile, “So, did you just come to check up on me or can you stay and watch a movie?”

Ladybug’s mouth dropped open in surprise and she blinked at him a few times. Quickly, though, a large beam overtook her face and she practically bounced on her toes as she spoke excitedly, “I’d love too! I-if I’m not bothering you or keeping you from anything, that is,” her blue eyes peered up at him from beneath her lashes as she nibbled on her lower lip.

“No, no! You’re not intruding at all,” he rushed to reassure her, hopeful anticipation bubbling in his chest at the idea of watching a movie with Ladybug. His gaze flicked over to their still intertwined hands, wondering if he could continue to hold her hand during the movie.

Unfortunately, Ladybug followed his gaze and squeaked quietly before releasing his hand, her cheeks a bright red. Clearing her throat nervously, she mumbled, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I-I didn’t really mind,” Adrien stuttered slightly, giving her a weak smile in return. He flexed his hand, wishing he had the confidence to reach out and grab Ladybug’s hand once again. He wasn’t Chat Noir right now, though, and all the confidence he usually had as his superhero counterpart seemed to have disappeared. So, resisting the urge to reach out for her hand, he gestured towards his couch, “Why don’t you take a seat so I can pick out a movie for us to watch?”

“T-that’d be great!” she beamed at him before sliding onto the sofa, her eyes taking in his room as he turned on the TV.

Quickly, Adrien flicked to a channel that was playing a comedy movie, asking Ladybug if she minded his choice. Luckily, she shook her head with a small grin, turning her attention back to the television in front of them. 

Unfortunately for Adrien, though, it was hard for him to focus on the movie in front of them. His eyes were constantly drawn to the superheroine next to him, his heart clenching whenever she would giggle at something that happened. She had the most  _ adorable _ laugh. 

Here was  _ Ladybug _ , sitting next to him on  _ his _ sofa, in  _ his _ room! How could he even begin to focus on the television in front of them? All he wanted to do was grab her face and kiss her until they both turned blue or even just hold her hand again. His gaze flicked down to his empty hand before looking back at hers with a quiet, forlorn sigh.

Ladybug seemed to have heard him, though, turning to him with a raised eyebrow, “Everything alright, Adrien? You don’t seem like you’re enjoying the movie that much.”

“No, no, I’m fine! Just got distracted, sorry!” he gave her a wide, awkward smile before turning back to the screen, clenching his eyes shut. Scolding himself mentally, he kept his gaze resolutely focused on the TV in front of him. He couldn’t help but sneak peeks at the superheroine next to him, though. Her grins made his heart flutter and caused his own grin to spread across his face. 

Since he was paying so much attention to the girl next to him, Adrien barely realized when the movie finally ended and the credits began rolling. He only jolted out of his reverie when Ladybug clapped before turning next to him with a wide smile, “That movie was great, Adrien! Thanks for picking it out! It was  _ really _ funny.”

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome,” he chuckled nervously, trying to think of something to say about it when he could barely recall the plotline.

Ladybug gave him another grin before she looked outside the window. A light gasp escaped past her lips as she saw that the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. Turning back to him, she placed her hand over his on the couch, “I’ve got to head home now, Adrien. But thank you for letting me stay over. I’m glad I could take your mind off of the events of today even for just a little bit.”

“No, thank  _ you _ , Ladybug, seriously. You managed to turn my whole mood around,” Adrien gave her a shy grin.

Ladybug nibbled on her lip as a pensive look lit up her face. Eventually, though, she leaned over and placed a light peck against his cheek for the second time that day. A large flush formed on her face when she pulled back and smiled at him, “I-I’m really glad! A-and for what it’s worth, I think you made the perfect superhero. If we ever need another superhero I’ll be sure to think of you,” she spoke quickly and avoided his gaze as she did so.

His hand came up to cup his cheek as he watched her stand up and walk over to his window with awe, his mind completely blank besides the place where her lips had brushed against him. Eventually, though her words sunk in and just as she ducked out of his room Adrien managed to murmur, “I don’t need another miraculous! I’m already your partner. You just don’t know it, yet. But one day, one day I’ll manage to tell you.”

“Alright, loverboy, are you done talking to Lady Luck yet? Because I’m pretty hungry,” Plagg’s snarky voice rang out from the bathroom.

Groaning, Adrien stood up and went to get his kwami some cheese, a light feeling in his heart that had not been there before Ladybug’s visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Comment and kudos are my bestttt friend if you did! I'm already super excited for the weekend haha. My internship is exhausting and taking up sooo much of my time :'). I hope you guys are doing well though <3 :D


	4. Emilie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 is done!! I like this chapter!! I wanna hear more about Emilie and her backstory. I wonder if she is as nice as Adrien makes her out to be, or if she's just as evil as Gabriel. Ngl, I'd love to see more evil Emilie. Poor Adrien if that were true though, haha. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter <3 :D

Both Adrien and Ladybug were reclined back on his couch, watching a movie together. To be fair, he wasn’t paying  _ much _ attention to what was on the screen. He was too distracted by the girl sitting next to him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky that  _ Ladybug _ was in his room. With a small shake of his head, he forced his gaze away from her and back towards the television. He was met with the startling blue eyes of the actor in front of them and he murmured quietly, thinking about the girl next to him, “Blue eyes are always so clear and beautiful.”

He heard a small squeak come from the spot next to him and his gaze was drawn away from the television once again. There was a light blush on Ladybug’s cheeks before she stuttered quietly, “W-well, um, y-your eyes are beautiful, too,” Ladybug gave him a soft grin, “They’re so bright and green, a-and they’re actually my favorite eye color.”

Adrien chuckled bashfully, ducking his head down, “T-thanks, Ladybug.”

She paused for a moment before looking away from him and over the back of the couch, “She has the same eyes as you, doesn’t she?” she nodded her head at his computer screen. Following her gaze, he saw his background. There was a beautiful picture of his mother there. One that he always found himself drawn to whenever he was feeling down or had a bad day.

He looked at the picture of Emilie, feeling his heart twinge with sadness for a moment as he sighed quietly, “Yeah, she does.”

“She’s very pretty,” Ladybug looked back at him with a comforting smile, “You must miss her a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Adrien’s lips quirked slightly before he looked back at Ladybug.

She looked anxious as she gnawed on her lower lip, “I-I didn’t mean to overstep o-or anything. S-sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

Feeling bold, he leaned over to take her hand, squeezing it slightly. Ladybug blinked down at it slowly, a small flush creeping up her cheeks before she looked back up at him. He gave her a small grin, “It’s alright, Ladybug. You didn’t overstep at all. I  _ like _ talking about her. Especially because my father practically forbids all mention of her,” he murmured that last part with a dejected sigh.

Ladybug frowned over at him, “Does he really? That’s not right, Adrien. You should be able to talk about her as much as you’d like.”

“It’s alright,” he gave her a weak smile, “We all grieve in different ways.”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” her frown deepened, “That’s why you should be able to talk about her as much as you’d like.”

Adrien looked back over at the picture of Emilie, wishing she was really here with them. With another quiet sigh, he shook his head slightly, “I wish you could have met her. She’d have liked you. You’re both very passionate and headstrong.”

He turned back to look at her and saw that her face had gone as red as a tomato. A bright beam slowly spread across her face as she stuttered, “T-thank you, Adrien. That means  _ a lot _ to me. I’m sure I would have liked her too.”

“You really would have,” Adrien said with a small smile, envisioning the two in the same room, “She was very kind, too. Always said the right thing at the right time. Cheered me up with her very presence just like you, too,” he nudged her slightly with his elbow.

Ladybug looked shocked after he said that, gulping quietly. Clearing her throat, she said, “Y-you two sound very similar, too. You’re one of the kindest people I know, Adrien.”

His heart tugged painfully in his chest as he looked up at her with slightly misty eyes, “T-thank you so much, Ladybug. That meant  _ everything _ to me. Seriously, you have  _ no _ idea how nice it is to talk about it.”

Her gaze softened, “It’s true, Adrien. But, um, I-I hope you know that you can talk to me about  _ anything _ ,” she intertwined their fingers together, “I’ll always be here and it’s not good to keep everything bottled up.”

He swallowed quietly, licking his suddenly dry lips. His stomach flip-flopped when he thought he saw Ladybug track the movement before she was looking back at him with her bright, clear, sapphire blue eyes again. But that couldn’t have been right. There was  _ no _ way Ladybug was looking at  _ his _ lips. Especially when he wasn’t exactly flirting like he usually did as Chat Noir. Settling it down to wishful thinking Adrien gave her a cheeky grin, “Is this something you do for every citizen or am I just this special?”

Ladybug giggled cheerfully and he felt his own smile widen just hearing her adorable laughter. She gave him a pointed look as she nibbled on her lower lip, “It’s because you’re  _ you _ , Adrien. A-and I’ll always be here for you. Even if you don’t see me.”

He blinked at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side. He wondered what she meant since her cheeks had flamed up once again and she was avoiding his gaze by looking off to the side. There was something he was missing here and Adrien frowned slightly. Before he could ask Ladybug what she had meant, the superheroine was standing up, fiddling with her fingers nervously. His gaze was drawn to the movement of her fingers, feeling a stroke of familiarity as she did so. There was a memory that flashed in his head but before he could grasp onto it fully, Ladybug spoke, “I-I had better be going now. I promised Chat I would meet him later tonight for patrol and I should head out to go get ready.”

“O-oh, okay,” Adrien stuttered slightly. Their meeting was until  _ way _ later. Why was she leaving  _ now _ ? 

“Thanks for inviting me over, though, Adrien. I had a really nice time talking with you,” she gave him a grin as she walked over to the window.

“I had a nice time talking with you too,” he said as he trailed behind her, not wanting her to disappear from his sight just yet, “It’s not very often that I can have conversations like we just had.”

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, “I hope you know that I meant what I said, Adrien. I’ll always be here if you need me.”

He gave her a brilliant grin, “You’re amazing, Ladybug!”

“You are too, Adrien,” she nibbled her lip shyly, “And don’t forget it!”

He watched as she waved once quickly before throwing her yo-yo out the window she had opened. She left his gaze quickly and he sighed as she disappeared over the horizon. Planting a hand on the glass, Adrien murmured, “One day, one day I’ll know who’s underneath that mask, and I’ll love her forever if she’ll let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg!! I hope you liked it!! Comments and kudos are my faveyyy if you did :). One more day and then it's the weekend hehe. I'm veryyy much looking forward to staying home and finally seeing my bffl who I haven't seen since the pandemic hit D:!! I hope you guys have a good weekend too!!


	5. Tongue-Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 is done!! And it's the weekend yayaya!! I'm excited hehe <3\. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it is an identity reveal :D. Also some Ladynoir slipped in here hehe. Hope you don't mind ;). Lemme know what you think :D

Ladybug was in Adrien’s room, rocking back on her heels slightly as she stared out of his window. There was an akuma after Adrien specifically and she was here to keep an eye on him. She cast a curious glance back at the boy. He was laying down in his bed, a pensive gaze on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Her lips quirked happily as she watched him. Even when he was doing absolutely nothing he was adorable.

_ No, bad Ladybug! Keep your mind focused on the mission _ , she snapped her eyes back to the window. Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, she reached for her yo-yo dialing Chat Noir once again. When she got his now-familiar voice message she muttered quietly, “Where is he?! He should have been here by now!”

Her mutterings perked Adrien up and she heard him stand up off of the bed before speaking, “You know, Ladybug, I really think I should g-”

She cut him off with a firm shake of her head, “Adrien now is not the time for a quick break. I promise as soon as Chat gets here we can go anywhere you want. I just don’t want to risk anything.”

“No, you don’t understand I need to  _ go _ ,” he emphasized and she turned around away from the window. Ladybug blinked at him and she saw his eyes dart to the bathroom and back again. 

Immediately, she turned a bright red, waving a hand back at the bathroom before whirling back around. Her voice stuttered slightly as she spoke, “O-oh, t-that’s alright, then. S-sorry.”

She heard Adrien wheeze out, “That’s alright,” before hearing the sound of his feet rushing off to the smaller room. 

When the door closed behind him and she was sure that she was alone, Ladybug slapped a palm to her face.  _ Why did I say that? That was  _ so _ embarrassing. There’s no  _ way _ Adrien will ever look me in the eyes again. _

With a quiet sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose before flipping open her yo-yo again, dialing Chat’s number. Not expecting him to pick up, she hung the yo-yo uselessly by her side as she narrowed her eyes, gazing outside of the window. She scanned the Parisian skyline, trying to spot the akuma.

A quiet, inaudible voice by her side broke through her thoughts, however, and she looked around in confusion, “Chat?”

“Down here, bugaboo,” his cheerful voice came over the line and Ladybug huffed as she brought her yo-yo back up to her line of sight.

This time, she turned her narrowed gaze on him, scolding him, “Where have you been?! I’ve been calling you for 10 minutes! There’s an akuma attack happening.”

“I’m sorry, m’lady. You could say I’ve been, well,” Chat paused thoughtfully before grinning, “Rathepurr caught up as my civilian self.”

Her scowl deepened at his pun, “Well, just get here as soon as you can! I’m at Adrien’s house right now because the akuma is after him. Do you know wh-”

Ladybug trailed off, blinking as Chat adjusted his baton and she caught sight of his background for a split-second. A background that she remembered  _ extremely _ well. But it’s not... it can’t be! That’d be impossible. Slowly, ever so slowly she crept over to the bathroom Adrien had disappeared into.

“Do I know what? M’lady what’s wrong?” he tilted his head at her curiously. 

Ladybug froze in shock as she lifted a shaking hand to her mouth. She had just heard Chat’s voice twice. One from the bathroom and the other from her yo-yo. She couldn’t speak. She was absolutely tongue-tied. Knocking quietly on the door, she heard a muffled curse from the two places. She watched as Chat leaned away from the baton and Adrien’s voice was heard, once again, from both her yo-yo and the bathroom he was in, “Is someone there?”

There was only one explanation to this. It was the only one that made sense. Her glare blazed at her camera as Ladybug regained her voice and spoke harshly, “I-I don’t understand. What are you doing in Adrien’s bathroom, Chat?! H-how long have you been here and why didn’t you say anything sooner?! I’ve been calling you for  _ ages _ .”

“Um,” the superhero gulped once.

Huffing out a harsh breath, she pushed the door open harshly, relying on pure instinct and frustration as she did so. She blinked once, twice. Chat was definitely standing there, baton in hand with a guilty, pale expression on his face. What she couldn’t see, however, was Adrien. Frowning, she called out to him, “Adrien? Where are you?”

Chat’s face paled even more and her frown deepened as he did so. There was no reply and she stepped closer to the superhero. Her thoughts were whirling and she was left speechless for the second time that day as another possibility slammed into her. B-but she had already dismissed that as impossible. Right? I mean, there was no way Adrien and Chat Noir could be... 

Ladybug gasped, her mouth parting slightly as suddenly things made  _ sense _ . Chat Blanc. Adrien always disappearing during akuma attacks. Chat not appearing until  _ after _ Adrien had given up the snake miraculous. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, muttering, “Oh my god, I’m an idiot.”

“Uh, shouldn’t you be calling  _ me _ the idiot in this situation?” he laughed weakly, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in a gesture that she had seen him do  _ so _ many times before.

“N-no, Adrien, i-it’s definitely me,” she nodded slowly, “I  _ definitely _ should have figured this out sooner.”

He gave her a grimace that was probably supposed to be a smile, “H-hey, Ladybug.”

Her heart dropped and then flip-flopped in her stomach. All this time, it had been  _ Adrien _ under the mask. Her face flamed as she recalled every single time she had turned him down. Turned  _ Adrien _ down. Looking back at him she spoke determinedly, “We need to talk.”

“Isn’t there an akuma attack happening right now?”

Ladybug huffed and wished, not for the first time, that she was a regular teen who could talk to her crush who apparently also had a crush on her. If she hadn’t completely screwed that up already. Clenching her eyes shut, she gave a firm nod, “R-right. B-but, before we go Ch-, Adrien, I need to tell you something I never mentioned before.”

“What is it?” his head tilted cutely and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Squelching them for the time being, she gulped before murmuring quietly, “T-that boy I’ve had a crush on for so long. W-well, his name is Adrien.” 

Ladybug watched as Chat’s mouth fell open before she darted out of the bathroom with a red face. She had to  _ focus _ . Once they defeated the akuma then she had time to squeal and rejoice. For now, though, she had to fight alongside her partner. Her  _ Adrien _ . She turned, meeting his wide, hopeful gaze as he emerged from the bathroom. She gave him a small, shy smile before swinging out of his room, determined to finish this attack  _ quickly _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Comments and kudos are da best if you did. The chapters should be posted earlier in the day for a large majority of next week bc my internship is remote now hehe <3.


	6. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late!! I had a sleepover yesterday with my best friend and we literalllllyyy pulled an all-nighter watching anime haha xD! On the bright side, there are two chapters today <3\. I hope you like them :D :D

Tapping lightly on his glass window, Ladybug watched and waited for her boyfriend to notice her. When he did, though, her heart fluttered lightly as she saw the bright smile light up his face. Immediately, he rushed over to her, opening up the window as he wrapped her up in a warm hug. Ladybug squeaked slightly in shock before hugging him back just as tightly. Adrien buried his head in her neck as he murmured happily, “What are you doing here?”

She chuckled shyly, pulling back to look him in the eyes, “I wanted to come surprise you.”

“Well, it definitely brightened my whole day!” his grin widened, “Thank you for coming over! I’ve really missed you!”

Ladybug giggled before cupping his cheeks as she gave him a light peck on the lips. Her cheeks turned a light pink before she pulled back, brushing her forehead against his as she leaned against him. She murmured quietly, “I’ve missed you too.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Adrien teased her.  
She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him, “I _guarantee_ you that’s not true.”

“Oh really?” he raised an eyebrow at her slowly before guiding the two of them to his couch so they could sit down, “ _ You _ didn’t have to suffer a full day of photoshoots without me.”

“Maybe so,” Ladybug’s bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously, “But I did have to survive a patrol  _ and _ an akuma without you. So, I’m pretty sure I missed  _ you _ more,” a smirk settled across her lips.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak before he hesitated in front of her. He slowly shut his mouth before nodding at her. He gave a quiet chuckle before agreeing, “You’re right, Ladybug. Maybe you do miss me more.”

“Told you so,” she sing-songed before nibbling on her lower lip to hide a smile as she tapped his nose playfully.

Adrien’s eyes softened before he took her hand in his, leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She grinned into their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tilted her head slightly. The two remained in their embrace for a little while longer before Adrien pulled back, brushing his lips against her nose as he whispered, “How did I get so lucky?”

Ladybug giggled, feeling her cheeks heat up again before saying, “How did  _ you _ get so lucky?! I think you mean how did I get so lucky?”

“Can we just agree that we’re both lucky,” he gave her a soft grin.

She tilted her head to the side with a small, agreeing hum and a bright smile on her lips, “Sure!”

He smiled back at her and giddiness erupted in her chest before she pulled him back in for another small kiss. When they finally pulled back for air, Adrien whispered to her quietly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” Ladybug peeked back up at him from beneath her lashes as she laughed happily.

“I’m so glad you came over today,” he ran a hand through her dark hair softly before tugging out her pigtails.

She rolled her eyes at him as she let him tug her other pigtail out, chuckling at him, “I’m glad I came over too.”

“You should surprise me more often,” Adrien said as he slowly cupped the side of her head as he leaned in once again.

“Definitely,” Ladybug sighed hazily before letting their lips connect together.  _ I must be the luckiest girl in Paris, _ she squealed happily to herself as she embraced the boy in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you're looking to read some Aspik x Ladybug it should be in the chapter after this one hehe ;). I hope you enjoyed this lil chapter!! If you did comments and kudos are my faveeeee


	7. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is done!! Whew!! I'm all caught up again hehe :). I hope your weekend was as good as mine was <3\. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go catch up on lost sleep haha <3.

Aspik ran away from the akuma, his gaze darting over to the superheroine running next to him. She had the boomerang she had gotten from her lucky charm tucked under her arm and he had already used his second chance when they were running. As he looked at her, her bright, blue eyes met his and she gave him a bright, beaming smile. He gave her a shaky, weak one back. It took everything in him not to blurt out he was in love with her right then and there. The temptation to blurt his feelings was  _ always _ strong when he was Aspik. The ability to use second chance and erase any memory of his attempts at confessing was hard to resist. Especially when Ladybug was running next to him, looking just as beautiful as she always did. 

Unconsciously, Aspik noticed that his fingers had begun reaching for the small bracelet wrapped around his wrist and he quickly yanked them back. He gulped quietly before coming to a stop, glancing around them as his brow furrowed. There was no sign of anyone near them. No noise and no panic that he usually associated with akuma attacks. His frown deepened as he turned to Ladybug, who had also stopped next to him with a curious tilt of her head, “What’s wrong Aspik? Why did you stop running?”

“Do you hear anything?” he blinked at her slowly, straining to hear even the smallest sound.

Ladybug frowned back at him, pausing for a few moments before slowly shaking her head, “No, no I don’t. What do you think that means?”

As soon as Ladybug finished talking, the ground beneath them began shaking. His eyes widened and he screamed her name, watching her blue eyes dart towards her feet in horror as the ground split open beneath her. He dove for her, hand outstretched to grasp hers and pull her back up but she slipped through his fingers. Aspik watched in terror as she fell through the dark hole. He sat up, eyes scanning the area in panic before he finally spotted the akuma on top of a rooftop near them. His eyes narrowed in determination as he whispered the words, “Second Chance.”

The next time his eyes blinked open, he was running with Ladybug, her blue eyes sparkling at him. Aspik immediately screeched to a stop, pulling her into his arms as he squeezed her tightly. He buried his face in her neck as he murmured, “Alive. You’re alive.”

He heard her startled squeak before she pulled back with blushing cheeks, “A-Aspik w-what happened?! Are you alright?!”

“Yeah, I am now,” he allowed himself to sigh with relief one more time before he pulled back to look at her seriously, “I know where the akuma is!”

“You do?” Ladybug blinked at him a few times.  
“Mhm,” he gave a sharp nod, “We need to be quick though! There’s going to be an earthquake soon.”

She nodded back at him, her eyes glinting with determination, “Right! Where’s the akuma at, then?”

“Follow me,” Aspik jerked his head towards the back of the building he had spotted the akuma in. Carefully and quietly, Ladybug tugged him to her as she swung them up to the top of the roof. There they spotted the akuma, the villain's eyes narrowed on the space where they had previously been running too. Ladybug met his gaze once again and they both gave short nods before she threw the boomerang at the akuma. Aspik ran after it, watching as the akuma got distracted by the device when it hit her side before he tackled her, yanking the penchant from around her neck. He threw it onto the ground, destroying it and watching in satisfaction as the small akuma rose up from it.

Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo at the small butterfly, purifying it before throwing her lucky charm into the air and fixing the broken city. Aspik quickly picked the de-akumatized girl up, following the superheroine off the rooftop as they set the woman back down on the ground. Her earrings beeped in warning and they both quickly darted away from the area that was quickly flooding with people once again. Together, they found a deserted alley and he quickly took off the bracelet, giving it to Ladybug with a shy smile, “Thank you for trusting me with the snake miraculous again, Ladybug.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she gave him a smile back, “You did a great job! I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, you know.”

“I-I’m sure that’s not true,” Adrien blushed a deep red.

“Yes, it is,” Ladybug said with a warm smile before she frowned, “Sorry to cut our conversation short but I need to detransform and find Chat. He never managed to show up to the fight. I need to make certain he’s okay.”

“I understand, Ladybug. Thank you again for giving me the chance to fight beside you!”

She giggled quietly before pulling out her yo-yo, “You’re welcome, Adrien.”

In a flash of red, she had disappeared. Adrien sighed after she had disappeared, looking down into his shirt pocket to see a sulking Plagg. The kwami glared up at him with his arms crossed, “Oh, so now you need Chat Noir?”

“Aw, come on Plagg! I promise to give you extra cheese if you let me transform,” Adrien scratched the small kwami’s head.

“Does that include the extra stinky camembert you know I like?” Plagg blinked up at him as his arms slowly uncrossed.  
“You bet!” Adrien beamed down at him.

“Fine,” the small cat sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Plagg, claws out!” he said after glancing around to make certain no one was near him. Transformation complete, he was ready to go meet his lady and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you liked this chapter <3\. I really loved Desperada bc of the cute Ladrien moments between Aspik and Ladybug hehe. Comments and kudos are da best if you wanna leave me some :D


	8. Slow Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lottt of fun with this chapter hehehe :D. Ladybug and Adrien slow dancing together is always going to be super cute hehe. Anywho, I hope you like it as much as I do.

Ladybug slowly circled the event hallway, her eyes wide in wonder as she took in the number of gorgeous dresses around her. She had been invited to one of Gabriel Agreste’s annual balls and of  _ course _ she had to take the opportunity to go.  _ Marinette _ never would have had a chance like this but Ladybug did. Her only worry was that her fingers itched for a sketchpad, wishing to take notes and draw some sketches inspired by the number of elegant ball gowns in front of her. 

Her mouth instantly dried and all thoughts of new designs flew from her mind as she spotted her crush across the hallway. Adrien stood in a crisp, neat suit that had a dark green tie that matched well with his emerald eyes. Ladybug practically swooned on her feet as she watched him scan the floor. His gaze landed on her and she quickly darted her head away, a bright blush staining her cheeks at having been caught staring. She gulped quietly, trying to focus back on the lovely dresses around her. It was hard though. Her eyes kept unconsciously straying over to Adrien, watching as he strode towards her. 

_ Wait... that can’t be right... i-is he really coming over to me?! Eek, what do I do?! I should probably say hi _ , Ladybug panicked internally.

Fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly, she gave him a shy smile as Adrien came to a stop in front of her. Clearing her throat once, she waved her hand at him, “H-hello, Adrien.”

His eyes lit up and he beamed at her causing her heart to pound wildly, “Hey, Ladybug! Sorry to disturb you, I just didn’t know you were going to be here and wanted to say hi.”

“No, no, you’re not disturbing me at all,” she rushed to reassure him, “And it’s really good to see you.”

“Yeah?” Adrien asked almost shyly.

“Mhm,” Ladybug was certain she gave him a dopey, love-struck smile as she stared into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak again when a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl crashed into his side. There Chloe stood, squeezing tightly onto Adrien’s arm as she spoke, “There you are, Adrikins! I’ve missed you!”

“Oh, hi Chloe,” he practically grimaced down at her. 

Ladybug winced slightly, her eyes moving about as she tried to find an exit from the conversation she was now a part of. She was just about to sidestep away from the two when Chloe caught sight of her, “Ladybug? What are you doing here?”

Forcing a small, polite smile onto her face, she responded, “I was invited here.”

The other girl glanced her up and down with an unimpressed look on her face, “Mhm,” she hummed almost sarcastically before turning back to Adrien, “So, did you want to dance Adrikins?”

With a sour taste in her mouth, Ladybug took a few steps away from their conversation, hoping to grab a drink. She was stopped shortly afterward, though, by a warm hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw that Adrien was the one who had stopped her, an uncertain look in his eyes. Her head tilted to the side curiously as she asked, “Adrien, is there something wrong?”

“N-no,” he let go of her arm like it had burned him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as his cheeks turned a pretty pink color, “I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to dance?”

She swallowed quietly, her eyes briefly darting over to Chloe who had a fierce glare on her face as she watched the two. A slow dance... with  _ Adrien _ ? Yes, please! Ladybug shifted slightly on her feet, trying to hide the smile that was twitching at her lips. Clearing her throat, she spoke, “W-what about Chloe?”

Not even looking back at the girl behind him, Adrien shook his head, “I only want to dance with you Ladybug.”

She tensed for a moment before nodding at him slowly, taking his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. She felt as though she were lost in a daydream, the music almost instantly changing into a slow song as they made it to the center of the hall. 

Adrien carefully placed his left hand on her hip, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Ladybug wrapped her own arms around Adrien’s neck, peeking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. His green eyes glittered down at her, a bright smile on his face. Together they slowly danced around the hall, the elegant music playing softly in their ears. He twirled her around, dipping her as he leaned closer to her. Ladybug blushed a dark red, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. 

He gave her another charming grin before pulling her back up, twirling them around the dance hall once again. She barely noticed the other dancers around them, completely lost in Adrien’s glimmering, beautiful eyes. She felt sparks dance across her skin from wherever Adrien touched her and she was still in her full costume. Ladybug fought to keep herself from brushing her lips across his as his face leaned closer to hers. 

All at once, the music stopped and she was snapped back into the present. That’s right! She wasn’t alone with Adrien! She was at a ball that Gabriel Agreste himself was hosting. Ladybug sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she looked around for the man. Adrien noticed her sudden tension, though, looking at her worriedly, “Is something wrong, Ladybug?”

“N-no, sorry, I just got distracted,” she gave her head a quick shake before looking back at the boy in front of her. No more distractions tonight! I’m going to have 

He gave her a bright smile before twirling her around the dance floor once again. It was beautiful and perfect. Her heart pounding in her chest as they danced together. They were in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. Spinning around together as the music flowed delicately around them. They barely noticed when other people slowly left the dance floor, leaving to get refreshments. It was only when they were both completely out of breath that they finally parted for the night, gasping in breaths of air.

“Thank you for dancing with me, Ladybug,” Adrien looked at her earnestly.

She felt her heart pound in her chest happily as a slow smile stretched across her face, “T-thank you for dancing with me too, Adrien. I-I had a really great time tonight.”

His face fell as he looked at her, “Oh. Does that mean you’re leaving, then?”

Ladybug’s lips twisted to the side before she gave a slow, solemn nod. Though she longed to remain in the boy’s arms, she had to leave the ball. She still needed to finish her homework and make her rounds around the dark city.

Before she could leave, though, Adrien took her hand in his, brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles, “I hope I’ll see you again soon though, Ladybug.”  
“U-uh-huh,” she stuttered slightly as her heart tripped in her chest, “M-me too.”

“Goodnight,” he leaned back to give her a charming smile.

“Goodnight,” Ladybug practically swooned at him before she snapped back to her senses. Giving him one last small grin, she left the ballroom as quick as she could, determined to get some fresh, cold air on her flushed cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! I loveddd writing it. Ladrien are too cute together haha!! Lemme know what you think with comments or kudos <3


	9. Ladynoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee!! Ladynoire x Adrien :D!! Yes pleaseeee!! I loveeeddd Reflekta 2.0 soooo much bc of Ladynoire and Mister Bug! It was perfect :'). I just hope we get another kwami swap haha. Lemme know what you think :)

Adrien sighed quietly, staring up at his computer background in a lovestruck haze. It was a picture he had recently taken with Ladynoire. He had been caught up in an akuma attack and hadn’t had time to transform into Mister Bug. Luckily, the superheroine was by his side in a flash, scooping him up into her warm arms. The Adrien in the picture was gazing into her emerald green eyes with a deep, red blush covering his face. The Adrien in real-life sighed longingly once again, resting his chin on his fist. 

“Are you alright, Adrien?” Tikki hovered nearby, watching him with concern.

“Hmm,” he jerked his gaze back to the kwami, opening a new tab to erase the image he had been staring at. The model gave his kwami a wide, awkward smile, “Y-yeah I’m fine.”

Slowly, Tikki smiled at him with a teasing giggle, “Are you staring at Ladynoire again?”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” Adrien dragged out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The kwami laughed cutely, nuzzling his cheek in a small hug, “It sounds like you had a great day today, then.”

He patted Tikki on the head lightly with another gentle sigh, “I did. I really did.”

Adrien barely heard the light tap on his window. Assuming it was just a bird hitting his window, his gaze slowly dragged over towards the sound. What he saw, however, made him freeze in shock, his green eyes widening. Outside his window stood Ladynoire, a bright smile on her face as she waved at him. Adrien gulped, eyes shooting back over to Tikki who had thankfully managed to disappear before the superheroine could spot her. With a quiet breath of relief, he quickly dashed over to the window to open it for her. When she landed in his bedroom, he quickly spoke, “Are you alright, Ladynoire? Did something happen?”

She shook her head quickly, an almost shy smile on her face. Geez, she looked  _ really _ cute when she was relaxed like this. Eventually, she spoke, “Sorry for dropping in and startling you, Adrien. There isn’t another akuma attack I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Oh,” he said softly before his eyes lit up and he beamed at her excitedly, “Oh!”

Ladynoire giggled sweetly and his heart tugged in his chest at the noise, “So, are you doing alright then?”

Adrien shook his head quickly to get rid of the haze that had overtaken it before nodding hastily, “Y-yeah! T-thanks to you after all.”

She blushed faintly and he watched in awe as her cheeks turned a light pink. Nibbling on her lower lip, she glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes, “I was only doing my job. It was really Mister Bug who saved the day.”

“What?” he frowned, “No, no, it was your cataclysm that destroyed the akuma today. Mister Bug barely did anything,” he waved a hand.

This time, Ladynoire frowned at him, “Maybe my cataclysm stopped the akuma, but it was Mister Bug’s lucky charm that distracted the akuma long enough for me to use it.”

“Let’s just agree that you both saved the day today, then,” he gave her a bright grin.

The superheroine giggled, nodding her head, “Alright.”

“Thanks for checking up on me, then, Ladynoire,” Adrien said before his eyes glittered over towards her mischievously, “I have to ask, though, do you usually visit civilians in their homes?”

Her flush darkened and she ducked her head shyly, “Not usually.”

He chuckled teasingly at her, “Does Mister Bug know about this?”

To be fair to her, though, he didn’t really have room to judge. He visited Marinette as Mister Bug many times just to hang out with the charming fashion designer. Ladynoire didn’t need to know about that though.

Her gaze flitted away from his own, a small, smug smile tugging at her lips. The superheroine shrugged once, “Something tells me he wouldn’t mind.”

Adrien slowly raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah, why do you think that?”

“Just a wild guess,” Ladynoire’s green eyes twinkled at him like she knew something he didn’t.

Adrien chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly at her, “Alright, then. Was there another reason you dropped by or are you just here to check up on me?”

“I only came by to check up on you!” she chirped cheerfully, seemingly unaware that she had caused his stomach to flutter with a million different butterflies. Her lips twisted as she looked back at the window, “Which is probably why I should be leaving soon.”

He sighed to himself, muttering quietly, “Do you have too?”

Ladynoire’s eyes jerked back to him, a shocked expression on her face. Adrien felt his face flame as he realized that she had heard him. Curse the superhuman hearing she had! He gave her a small grimace as her lips downturned and her eyes grew sadder, “I-I really wish I could, Adrien. Really,  _ believe me _ ,” she stressed, looking at him almost pleadingly, “I just have a lot of work to do tonight.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Adrien gave her a weak smile, cursing himself silently. Why in the world did I ask her that?! 

“B-but I’m free next weekend I-I mean i-if you are too,” she stared resolutely forward, not meeting his gaze as her face pinkened.

He blinked at her a few times, trying to understand what she was asking him. Eventually, he swallowed, speaking to her quietly, “I-I would really like that.”

“R-really?” Ladynoire’s mouth dropped open in shock before it slammed closed.

“Yeah, I would,” Adrien gave her another timid grin, “If you aren’t too busy, of course.”

“No, no, I won’t be!” she said quickly before stammering slightly, “S-so I’ll see you next weekend, then?”

“Definitely!” he nodded at her. Ladynoire gave him a bright smile and said goodbye back to him before disappearing out the window. He barely noticed, though, frozen in shock as he finally came to terms with the fact that he had practically set up a date with the superheroine. Punching a fist into the air, Adrien cheered to himself, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Today just keeps getting better and better! I get to see the love of my life next weekend!! I just can’t wait!”

Falling happily back into his desktop chair, he clicked back to his new computer background, “I’ll see you soon, m’lady. I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I liked writing it :D :D! Comments and kudos are my faveee if you liked it :) <3 <3


	10. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure what I was doing with this prompt but I ended up liking it hehe. I hope you guys like it too <3 <3\. Sorry it's a lil late I was watching Haikyuu with my bffl :). Lemme know what you thought of this chapter, though :D

Sucking in a deep breath, Marinette paced around her bedroom. She ran a hand through her hair, chewing on her lip nervously. Adrien hadn’t been feeling well and so he didn’t make it to class that day. Her gaze flitted over to the bag of recently-baked croissants she had made for him. 

After a few more minutes of pacing, she finally made up her mind and scooped up the bag, determined to give it to the boy. Taking in another large breath for courage, Marinette called on her transformation, “Tikki, spots on!”

Letting the magical energy flow through her, she let out an excited shout. Soon, Ladybug was standing in Marinette’s room and she quickly hopped up through her trapdoor and threw her yo-yo latching it onto a rooftop. From there, she swung her way over to Adrien’s mansion. 

She glanced down at her feet, wondering if she should detransform and let Nathalie give Adrien the tasty pastry. Gnawing on her lip, she glanced through his window, trying to determine if he was still resting or not. Ladybug didn’t see him though, and, using the last ounce of her courage she pushed through one of his windows.

Quietly, she tip-toed into his room and towards his bed. Pulling out a pen, she was about to sign her name when she heard the tell-tale sound of water being shut off. Freezing in place, Ladybug’s head whipped over to the bathroom and she watched in horror as the door to the bathroom began creaking open. 

Her fingers itched for the yo-yo at her side, wishing that she could use her Lucky Charm and leave the situation that she had gotten caught in. She tensed up at the sight that greeted her, however a small, quiet part of herself was  _ very _ glad she had stayed. 

Adrien had obviously just come from a shower and he walked out of the room completely shirtless. Only a towel was wrapped around his waist and Ladybug’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at the sight that was in front of her. Adrien was using another, smaller towel to dry his messy blonde locks before he finally spotted her over by his bed.

A frown creased his brow and his head tilted in confusion, “Ladybug, what are you doing here?”

Her face flamed and she instantly whipped her head back to the side. Her eyes clenched shut and she tried to get the image of a shirtless Adrien out of her head. Clearing her throat, she squeaked out, “U-uh, I-I came by to drop off some gifts,” she held up the bag of croissants, “Y-your friend said you were sick today and asked me to give them to you.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open in surprise before it split into a wide smile, “Thank you, Ladybug! That was really kind of you guys!”

Ladybug giggled bashfully, feeling her heart flutter as she handed the bag out to Adrien. She caught another eyeful of his bare chest before instantly whipping her head back around. He took the bag from her hand with a curious look before he finally looked down at himself, realization dawning on his face. With a bright blush, Adrien replied quickly, “Give me a second! I-I’ll be right back.”

“A-alright,” she stuttered in embarrassment. She shot another quick peek at him as he disappeared back into the bathroom. With a quiet, longing sigh, Ladybug watched as Adrien shut the door behind him.  _ Why does he need to be so cute? It’s not fair, _ she groaned to herself. 

Spending a minute peering around Adrien’s giant bedroom, she barely heard when the door reopened and he stepped out with a sheepish smile. Rubbing the back of his neck, he spoke, “Sorry about that, Ladybug.”

“D-don’t worry about it,” the superheroine stammered slightly.  _ You made my whole day,  _ she added to herself silently. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, “It was my fault, really. I shouldn’t have just barged in like I did.”

“No, no, you were completely fine!” his eyes widened as he stressed his point, “I mean it’s not every day you find a superhero in your room,” he shot her a crooked, teasing grin.

Ladybug giggled, a pink hint to her cheeks, “Thanks, Adrien. So, I was wondering if you were feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Adrien chirped, “I feel a lot better! I think it was just a cold combined with exhaustion from fencing.”

“Well I hope those croissants warm you up then,” she beamed at him gratefully. 

“I’m sure they will,” he gave her a soft smile before asking her curiously, “Who was it that made these for me, by the way?”

Ladybug nibbled on the corner of her lip, “I, um, I think her name was Marinette? D-do you know a Marinette?”

His smile turned even fonder as he gazed down at the bag of croissants. Slowly, he nodded back up at her, his eyes glimmering at her happily, “Yeah, I know her. She’s one of the best friends that I have. And she’s one of the best bakers I know so I’m sure these croissants will be delicious. I’ll have to remember to thank her in class tomorrow.”

Her cheeks flared up even more at his praise, her heart thumping in her chest, “I’m sure she’d love that.”

“I just don’t know what to give her in return,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck as he muttered the words.

Ladybug blinked at him for a few moments before shaking her head, “No, no! I’m sure she’s fine without a gift! Just knowing that you liked and ate the croissants would probably be good enough for her.”

His lips quirked in slight amusement, “Well I’m sure I’ll love them. I  _ always _ love Marinette’s baking. She’s absolutely amazing.”

“T-thank you,” she breathed out before shaking her head roughly, “I-I mean thank _her_ like that. I’m sure she’ll love it.”  
“Yeah?” Adrien asked happily.

“Yeah,” Ladybug nodded back at him before sighing as she moved back over to the open window. Her eyes twinkled mischievously before speaking again, “Now I’m sorry but I need to go deliver more presents for sick civilians.”

Adrien threw his head back as he laughed, “You go do that, Ladybug. Good luck breaking in.”

She giggled faintly before saluting him, “Thanks for the luck, Adrien. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

He sent his own last thank-you shout to her before she ducked out of the window, ready to head home and squeal about her day to Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg!! I hope your Wednesdays are going well! I know mine is :D :D. Anywho, leave a comment or kudos if you liked it <3


	11. Photo Stash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is done!! Woot woot! Just a cute lil oneshot for today!! I'm looking forward to tomorrow bc post-reveal is one of my favoritessss. Stay tuned and lemme know what you think of this chapter ;)

“Are you alright, Adrien?” Ladybug peered down at him in concern. Her arm was still wrapped around his waist after she had swung the two of them away from the rushing mob of people chasing him. 

Her warmth brushed against his side and Adrien shook his head to regain control of his thoughts. Clearing his throat once, he stuttered slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m fine,” his gaze shot down to her arm, feeling his cheeks turn a bright red before they jerked back up to her sparkling blue eyes.

Ladybug squeaked, promptly removing her arm as she shot him a weak smile. Her cheeks flamed as she murmured her apology, “S-sorry.”

“No, no,” Adrien chuckled quietly, already missing the warmth of her grasp around him, “It’s alright.”

Shaking her head once, the superheroine shot him a bright smile, “Well, I’m glad you’re alright! I was worried when I saw that crowd of people chasing after you.”

“Well, thank you for saving me,” he grinned back at her before speaking teasingly, “The life of a model can be pretty exhausting when your new pictures get released.”

Ladybug’s gaze drifted away from his own as her eyes took on a more dazed expression. She sighed rather quietly before murmuring almost dreamily, “Oh yeah,  _ those _ pictures came out yesterday.”

Adrien blinked at her blankly for a moment, wondering if he heard her correctly. His mouth dropped open as his cheeks tinged pink. She _couldn’t_ have said what he thought she said. There was _no_ _way_ Ladybug was a fan of his. The superheroine also seemed to have caught up with what she said. Her eyes snapping to his before they widened in what almost seemed like terror. He gulped once before speaking hopefully, “O-oh, so you saw them then?”

“No!” she shouted quickly, shaking her head forcefully, “I-I’ve just heard a lot of people talking about them. I-I don’t have a photo wall of you or anything. Pfft, that’d be strange,” Ladybug waved her hand in the air as her cheeks steadily grew darker.

A frown creased Adrien’s brow as he tried to figure out what she was saying. All he could really gather was that she  _ didn’t _ have a secret wall dedicated to him. His tongue clicked as he murmured unconsciously, “That’s disappointing.”

“W-what is?” Ladybug’s blue eyes looked down at him almost fearfully.

“Uh,” his eyes darted around, trying to think of an excuse, “That you haven’t seen the photos yet! Yeah, I thought that they were pretty good and it’d be great to have a superhero for a fan,” he beamed at her as he snapped his fingers together.

The superheroine let out another small squeak and looked at him in wonder. In the next second, though, her expression turned more serious before she spoke, “Um, so did you need a lift home? I-I mean, that is if you’re going home.”

Adrien’s green eyes widened in hope.  _ Ladybug _ carrying him home. That was an offer too good to resist. He gave her a shy, bashful smile before nodding his head, “If you wouldn’t mind, that is.”

“No, no, it’d be my pleasure!” she beamed back at him in return before scooping him up in her arms. Holding onto her tightly he let her swing them back to his house. Unfortunately, it didn’t take too long for him to be safely back in his bedroom. The trip passed by quickly since he was busy staring up into Ladybug’s concentrated face.

When they had safely landed in his bedroom, Adrien sighed happily, “Thanks again Ladybug for saving me and bringing me back home.”

“It was no problem, Adrien,” her eyes softened as she looked at him. 

Neither of the two moved for a while. Just staring at the other with gentle grins on their faces. He was the one who finally broke the comforting silence, stepping forward to hug the superheroine. Before he could embrace her, however, his phone clattered to the ground harshly. Adrien winced, about to bend down and pick it up when Ladybug quickly picked it up. She nibbled on her lip as she stared down at the phone, “It doesn’t look broken. I’ll just double-check the camera to make sure.”

The superheroine unlocked his phone and slid over to the camera. Well, that was weird. He was sure he put a lock on it. Adrien frowned, about to ask her how she got in when she made another adorable squeak of surprise. His brow furrowed even more as he asked, “What is it? Is it broken?”

“No, I just... um, sorry,” Ladybug shoved the phone back to him, her face a light pink as she avoided eye contact. 

Adrien slowly raised an eyebrow at her before glancing down at the device in his hand. Oh.  _ Oh _ . She had found his camera roll. Specifically clicking on the album that had many photos dedicated to her. This time, he flushed with embarrassment, stuttering out a reply, “I-I, um-,”

Ladybug cut him off however, her eyes flaring at him in determination even as a bright blush continued to spread across her face, “I lied, before.”

He blinked at her in confusion, “Lied about what?”

“I  _ had _ seen your pictures before,” she gulped in a harsh breath of air before continuing, “I-In fact, I-I may have them hung up on my wall at home.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open, his heart pumping wildly in his chest. Was she  _ serious _ ? A wall dedicated to pictures of  _ him _ . This had to be a joke. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stuttered slightly, “A-are you serious?”

“Mhm,” Ladybug nodded, her lips pinched into a tight line. 

“Wow,” he breathed out. Ladybug had a wall of  _ him _ . It was a wonder he didn’t pass out right then and there. With a quiet, lovestruck sigh, he murmured, “T-that’s amazing.”

She giggled cutely and he grinned softly at her. The superheroine tucked a piece of loose hair back into her pigtail before nodding, “I-I’m really glad you have pictures of me too. It’s really sweet of you.”

Adrien shook his head to get rid of the haze clouding his thoughts though he was unable to stop his heart from fluttering. Eventually, he spoke, “W-who doesn’t have pictures dedicated to their favorite superheroine?”

Ladybug’s grin widened before she brushed a kiss against his cheek, whispering lightly in his ear, “Still, _thank_ _you_ , Adrien.”

He shivered lightly, chills racing down his spine as one of her pigtails brushed against his shoulder lightly. He looked down at her hazily, “U-uh, thank you too, Ladybug. A-and I’d love to see the photo wall you have of me too.”

She giggled, tapping on his nose gently, “I wish I could. Unfortunately, I have a secret identity to protect.”

“Uh-huh,” Adrien nodded at her dumbly.

Ladybug laughed once again before moving away from him much to his disappointment. She went over towards the window, nibbling on her lip as she peered up at him from beneath her lashes, “Well, goodnight, Adrien. I’m glad we saw each other today.”

“Me too,” he breathed back at her.

Sending the model one last smile, the superheroine swung her yo-yo out of his room, disappearing in a flash of red and black. Adrien let out a heavy sigh, collapsing back on his couch. He rubbed his eyes harshly, blinking up at his ceiling. What just  _ happened _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Ladrien and their lil photo stashes. They cute hehe. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter <3 <3\. If you did, comments and kudos help keep me writing :D :D <3


	12. Post-Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh post-reveal one of my favessss <3\. I just love them learning each others' identities is cute. I hope you like this chapter :D! Even if it is mainly Adrienette XP. Lemme know what you think :D

It was painful. Keeping himself from looking back at Marinette. At  _ Ladybug _ . His foot tapped incessantly on the floor as he struggled to pay attention to Mlle. Bustier. 

They had just revealed their identities a few days ago. There had been an akuma attack so Adrien managed to stumble his way into a forgotten alleyway. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you looked at it from his perspective, Marinette was already there, mid-way through her transformation phrase. She didn’t even notice he was there until after she had completely transformed into the superheroine. In fact, Ladybug only turned to look at him when he let out a strangled shout, falling backwards onto the cold, hard, concrete floor below.

Marinette’s, or more accurately, Ladybug’s eyes widened at him. Her hands moved over to her pigtails, tugging them harshly. She began to pace, muttering to herself, “Oh no, no, no! This is  _ not _ good! This is  _ really _ not good! I thought I stopped this from happening after Chat Blanc! How could this happen again?! Adrien isn’t supposed to find out my identity!!”

He frowned over at her, blinking slowly, “U-uh, I’m sorry Ladybug, did you just say  _ again _ ? W-what do you mean?”

Her lips pinched together into a tight line, her face paling, “I, um, uh, er, nothing! Nothing at all! What do  _ you _ mean?” Ladybug let out a nervous chuckle, her eyes darting around the alleyway anxiously.

Once again, Adrien blinked twice at her. He was unable to stop the euphoria from building up in his chest, though, and in the next few seconds, he was roaring with laughter. Of  _ course _ it was her. How could he have ever thought that Ladybug was anyone else?

The superheroine gulped harshly before muttering to herself again, “Oh my god, I broke Adrien.”

“No, no!” he gasped out in between chuckles, “You didn’t break me! I-I just don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

Ladybug’s cheeks turned a bright pink and she ducked her head down shyly, “I-I don’t know what to say Adrien. B-but y-you can’t tell  _ anyone _ ! I’m serious!”

“I would never!” he scrambled back up, rushing over to her and taking her hands in his. He squeezed them both tightly, staring up into her crystal blue eyes, “In fact, I might know better than anyone... m’lady.”

“No!” she gasped out.

Adrien brought one of her hands up to his lips as he brushed a light kiss across her knuckles, “It’s always an honor to fight besides you, bugaboo,” he shot her a quick wink.

“Oh my god, it makes  _ so _ much more sense now,” Ladybug breathed out.

“What does?” he frowned at her.

Within a second, he was enveloped in a pair of loving arms. Ladybug buried her face in his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck. He shivered slightly before his arms came up to wrap around her as well. He clutched her to him tightly before he heard her murmur, “It doesn’t matter now. I fixed it and I won’t let it happen again,” she sniffled.

After a few more minutes of relaxing in her embrace, he eventually pulled back, “Wait, I’m sorry I completely forgot that there’s an akuma attack! We need to fix it!”

Ladybug gasped, pushing away from him, “You’re right!” she snapped her fingers before starting to rush out of the alley. She paused slightly to look back at him, her blue eyes twinkling, “I’ll see you there, mon Chaton.”

Adrien watched her disappear before he called on his own transformation, ready to help the love of his life, “Plagg, claws out!”

After that, it was almost impossible to sit still in class. His head itched to turn around and stare at his lady,  _ Marinette. _ How could he pay attention to formulas and important equations when the love of his life was directly behind him?

The few peeks that he did manage to sneak back at her were always met by her glimmering, blue eyes. A small smile appeared on her face before Marinette giggled softly, jerking her head back to the whiteboard. Adrien smiled sheepishly back at her before attempting to focus his attention back on Mlle. Bustier and the lesson she was trying to teach them. 

Eventually, their class ended and he was able to yank Marinette out of the room with him, barely giving the young girl time to pack her stuff up. He heard Alya shout after them but he paid her no mind, ducking the giggling girl into an abandoned hallway. In a flash, his lips were on hers. She sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrien’s head tilted as he deepened their kiss. They stayed in each other’s arms for a few more minutes before he pulled back, “Hello.”

“Hello,” Marinette said back, nibbling on her bottom lip shyly.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day, bug,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he squeezed her tightly.

“Me too, my Adrien,” Marinette murmured back at him, running her fingers through his hair lightly.

“Are you coming over today?”

She chuckled, shaking her head as she watched him with amusement dancing in her eyes, “If you can ever get off me, maybe.”

He pursed his lips, humming a negative, “Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, my prince,” Marinette ruffled his hair affectionately, “I’ll bring over some croissants if you do.”

“Promise?” Adrien asked hopefully, pulling back to meet her gaze.  
“I promise,” she nodded with a small smile and laugh.

“Alright,” he reluctantly let go of her, but only after he had intertwined their fingers together.

Marinette giggled once again, bumping her shoulder against his. She squeezed his hand in hers, beaming up at him, “I’m so happy it was you!”

“I’m so happy it was you, too,” he gave her a goofy, love-struck smile back, “I was hoping that it was for  _ so _ long.”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, “R-really?”

“Mhm,” Adrien hummed lightly, “There was no one else it could have been for me.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork!” Marinette laughed, shoving him lightly.

“Yes, but I’m your dork,” he chuckled back down at her, gazing at the love of his life with all the adoration and awe as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked ittt!! Post-reveal, post-relationship is one of my faveee tropes hehe. Also comments and kudos are my faves to <3 <3


	13. Hand-Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is doneeee!! Woot woot!! Sorry it's so late in the day D:. It was my bffl's birthday today!! And we basically watched Haikyuu the whole day lmaooooo!! Anywho, Happy 20th Olivia!! Hope it's a great one <3 <3 <3!! Also, ;emme know if you guys liked this lil chapter :D

Adrien was barely aware when it happened. He and Ladybug were sitting together on his sofa, watching a movie as they shared a bowl of popcorn. Every so often, his eyes would glance over to her, a silly smile forming on his face as she grinned at whatever was on the television.  _ She’s lovely _ , he sighed to himself as his gaze was drawn back to the movie in front of them. 

It happened suddenly, his hand reaching for the bowl of popcorn when he saw her hand reach out at the same time. Neither of the two said anything as their hands brushed together. For a long time, they stared down at their hands, unblinking. His hand was on top of hers and he felt his heart flutter in his chest as he longed to intertwine their fingers. Instead, Adrien looked back up at Ladybug, “I-I’m so sorry!”

“N-no! I-I’m sorry!” she met his gaze earnestly.

The two remained there for a while longer, staring into each other’s eyes and yet neither of them removed their hands. One move. One small move and he would be holding her hand. Adrien cleared his throat nervously before gulping in a small breath of air, slightly tightening his grasp around her fingers as he removed both of their hands from the popcorn bowl. Ladybug blinked over at him in surprise before she gave him a small, shy smile. Her hand flipped over and his heart thumped in his chest. He could do it!

Summoning all of his courage, he intertwined their fingers. Adrien looked back at the superheroine for any hint of rejection but all he saw were her cheeks as she stared resolutely at the television. There was a light flush to them. The same light flush that he was sure was on his face as well. Slowly, with the hand that wasn’t holding onto hers, he moved the popcorn bowl over to the table. He glanced at her sideways once more before silently scooching towards her. Adrien stopped when Ladybug’s side brushed against his, his entire body tingling with pure euphoria. Unconsciously, he squeezed her hand and she looked over at him before squeaking and averting her eyes back to the television. 

Adrien did the same. Diverting his gaze to the TV when all he could really concentrate on was his crush at his side. Was this really happening right now?! Could she really be right next to him?!  _ No _ ! There was no way he was this lucky!

With a quiet gulp of air, he glanced over at her once again. Yep, she was real and definitely still there. Using his other hand, he pinched his side as hard as he could, wondering if he was dreaming instead. Nope! He didn’t wake up in bed with his hand clutching his pillow like the million times before. But then that meant... she was really there.

Even as Adrien’s eyes slid over to her for what felt like the millionth time that day, he still couldn’t believe his luck. She giggled quietly at whatever was happening in the movie and he finally managed to release some tension. Even if it wasn’t real, he was going to take comfort in it. This might be the best dream ever but it could also just be the best day ever! With that last thought, he turned his focus back onto the TV, content with letting fate guide the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg!! I hope you enjoyed <3!! Even if it was pretty short!! If you did like it, comments and kudos are da bestestttt <3 <3 :D


	14. Good Luck Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 is done :D :D!! Yayayay!! I loveeddd writing this chapter! Bc all kisses are beautiful kisses hehe <3\. Especially when it's Ladrien ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Grumbling quietly to herself, Ladybug glanced around the rooftop that they were on for a safe place to hide Adrien. The model was cradled protectively in her arms after an akuma arrived at the school, intent on making Adrien her own. She had quickly transformed, managing to find the boy just as he was about to dart into a closet to presumably hide. She had scooped him up into her arms as she waited for Chat Noir to find the two of them. That hadn’t happened, though, and Ladybug had to rush out of the school with Adrien in her grasp as the akuma managed to find them. 

That led her to where she was now, on top of a rooftop, searching for a place to hide. Quickly, the superheroine spotted a chimney they could safely hide behind. Darting towards it, she carefully placed him on the ground. Holding her finger to her lips, she whispered, “Shh!”

Adrien slowly nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Tearing her gaze from his, Ladybug tentatively peeked over the chimney they were hiding behind. She didn’t spot the akuma and she sighed with relief as she turned back to the model.

“I think we’re alright now,” she murmured, brushing a stray hair back into her pigtail, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he stuttered slightly, gulping in a small breath of air.

Her lips twitched as she gave him a small smile. Slowly, Ladybug patted his shoulder as she whispered comfortingly, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Adrien’s cheeks flamed and she blinked at him in slight confusion. Hesitantly, he brought his own hand up to cover hers as he murmured, “Thank you, m’l-, err, Ladybug.”

Slowly, her eyebrow rose as she blushed a bright red. Did Adrien just call her  _ his _ Ladybug?! No, she must have heard him wrong. With a quick shake of her head, she yanked her hand back, away from his grasp in embarrassment. She reached for her yo-yo, calling Chat Noir once again. For the second time that day, he didn’t pick up and she frowned down at her device in confusion, “Where is he? He should’ve been here by now?”

“Um, are, err, you talking about Chat Noir?” Adrien spoke up once again.

She opened her mouth to confirm his question when a shrill voice cut her off. A girl’s voice sang out and both her and Adrien tensed in fear, “Oh  _ Adrien _ ! Where  _ are _ you?”

Ladybug’s mouth dropped open before she hissed at him, “Quick! We need to find you another hiding place! She shouldn’t have known where we were! How on Earth did she find us?!”

“ _ Adrien! _ ” the akuma's voice grew louder as they heard her footsteps grow closer to the chimney they were hiding behind, “I know you’re here! Is that pesky little bug here too? She can’t tarnish our love. Just come out and I’ll take care of you and then I’ll deal with that insect!”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked over at her. His head shook quickly as he muttered, “I don’t want to go with her.”

Ladybug sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she tried to think of a plan. After he spoke, she gave him a shy smile and murmured, “Don’t worry. You shouldn’t have to if I do this correctly. Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” he blinked back at her innocently.

She felt her heart tug in her chest as her lips parted slightly. All she wanted to do  in that moment was pull Adrien to her as she connected their lips together. Ladybug fought against the urge, though, and instead of kissing him, she scooped him up, swinging them off of the rooftop. She shot a look back at the akuma to see her chasing after the two. Cursing silently to herself, she swung them around, hoping to lose her. After a few quick, well-timed maneuvers she lost the akumatized villain. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she took the two of them to a quiet, dark alleyway. She set Adrien down carefully. She looked up into his green eyes worriedly as she chewed on her lip, “Do you think you’ll be okay here for now? I promise I’ll be right back. I just want to get rid of this akuma now. I’ll do it myself if I need too,” she nodded at him determinedly.

Adrien blinked at her for a few minutes before slowly nodding his head, “Yeah, I’ll be okay, Ladybug. Thank you for saving me.”

“I haven’t done that yet,” she gazed back at him seriously, “But I promise it’ll be over soon. I’m here to protect you, always.”

He sucked in a sharp breath of air at that, looking away as his cheeks turned a light pink. Ladybug gave him one last smile before she turned around, prepared to go and defeat the akuma. Before she could get very far, however, Adrien grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him as he whispered, “For good luck.”

Her brow creased slightly and she was about to ask him what he meant by that when she felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek. She stiffened, her eyes widening into saucers as her mouth dropped open. After he pulled back with a smile, one of her palms came up to cup her cheek in wonder. Breathing out in awe, she stammered, “T-thank y-you, A-Adrien.”

“You’re welcome, Ladybug,” he murmured.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking her head harshly to clear it. The superheroine quickly reached for her yo-yo, grabbing it as she swung out of the alleway with flaming cheeks, intent on finishing this recent akuma attack as fast as she could.

Adrien stared after her with a fond smile on his face before snapping out of it. Peering down at his pocket with a bright smile, he spoke, “You ready to go, Plagg?”

His kwami huffed, “Only if I get cheese afterward.”

He chuckled, nodding his head down at the small, black cat before calling on his transformation, “Plagg, claws out.”  
After he became Chat Noir, he quickly chased after his lady, ready to help her and defeat the akuma quickly. Maybe, if they defeated her fast enough, she’d come to visit him as _Adrien_ again. With that thought in mind, his pace quickened as he ran towards the sound of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?! I hope so!! I had a lottt of fun writing it hehe. Lemme know if you liked it with a comment or kudos bc they are da bestestttt :D :D <3 <3


	15. Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 is doneeee!! Yayayyaya!! I had a lotttt of fun with this chapterrr!! In fact, it's probably my favorite of the bunch. Probably because I'm a sucker for enemies to lovers >:). It's probs one of my favorite tropes in fanfic lmaooo. Anywho, lemme know what you think. Ladybug and Adrien may both seem a lil OOC bc this is def a no kwami AU where the two have never met. This means no crushes D:!! Hope you like it anywho :D

Adrien had always been the best at fencing. This was an undisputed fact. Everyone else in M. D'Argencourt’s class was easy to defeat and honestly extremely boring to fence against. This was typically why he yawned so often in his class, usually scrolling through his phone as he waited to fence against someone who actually wanted to challenge him. Every so often, he would glance up from his phone to see if anyone was open but, most often, they were busy fencing with their own partners.

It came as a shock to him when he glanced up from his phone for the fifth time that day only to see a person in a red and black-spotted fencing costume looking up at him. Her voice came out chipper and cheerful as she spoke to him, “Hi! I noticed you didn’t have a partner! Do you mind fencing with me?”

Adrien blinked down at her. It wasn’t often that new people showed up to their fencing practice. He gave her a bright smile, though, happy that he got to practice with someone for once, “Sure! Are you new here?”

“Mhm,” she nodded her head and his gaze was drawn over to the pigtails that stuck out underneath her protective mask, “I’m not new to fencing, though! In fact, I’ve been practicing for a few years now...”

Hmm... so she wasn’t completely new then. It might be fun to fence with her! Especially since she had trained somewhere else before! He might be able to pick up a few new techniques he hadn’t thought of. Giving her one last bright smile, he lowered his mask, “Alright! Ready whenever you are.”

Adrien practically heard the smile and smugness in her voice as she brought her sword to the en garde position, “You sure?”

He chuckled, enjoying the brush of confidence that he hadn’t encountered in a  _ long _ while, “Yep.”

He slid into the stance himself, shifting his feet slightly so that he had more movement and range. Adrien didn’t expect her lunge forward as soon as he got settled. He barely managed to bring his sword up to block as their sabres clashed together with a loud clang. Startled as he was, the girl in the polka-dotted fencing gear made another powerful swipe with her sword, flinging the weapon away from his hand before striking him lightly in the chest. She giggled lightly before mocking him, “I thought you said you were ready?”

Adrien lifted his mask away from his face. His mouth parted in shock for a brief moment before it lit up into a brilliant smile, his emerald green eyes sparkling at her as he breathed out, “You’re amazing!”

“Thanks,” she snorted with a small shrug, “I’d say the same about you but our fight didn’t last long enough.”

His smile immediately fell off of his face, being replaced by a fierce scowl. Well, that was rude! He was only trying to be polite. The only reason he probably lost that quickly was because he was used to the other mediocre fencers. He was sure to hold his own this time! Now that he knew she was actually good.

Adrien quickly flipped his mask back down, reaching for the sabre that was lying uselessly on the floor. Sliding into the stance once again, he muttered, “En garde.”

Again he heard her say flippantly, “You sure this time?”

He bristled with anger, determined to not let his pride be bruised this time. He scoffed at her, “Are you sure  _ you’re _ ready?”

The girl immediately slid into the position but this time he didn’t give  _ her _ the time to relax, striking his sword against hers. She reacted quickly though, pushing Adrien back off of her causing him to stumble backwards. This time, he dodged out of the way of her lunge. He didn’t have time to attack though, having to bring his sword up as she gave another fierce swipe of her sword. He growled quietly, upset at having been forced on the defensive once again. Adrien took several more steps backward as she advanced upon him, backing him up against the wall. Just as she sliced her sword in a downward arc, he ducked out of the way, pushing back on her sword.

_ Finally! I’ve got her now,  _ he thought to himself with satisfaction. This time he landed powerful blow after powerful blow as he slowly gained the upper-hand. It didn’t take long for her to gain it back from him, though, using a well-timed slice to make him stagger back once again.

They continued to go back-and-forth like that. Trading off on who was currently winning. The two panted harshly as their match continued to drag on, both of them hoping to deal the final blow. It was when Adrien finally made a misstep, his arms aching from the force of his strikes that she finally managed to jab her sword up. This hit seemed different than her previous though. It hit harder. Like she had been conserving her energy for when he finally made that mistake and finally using her full power. Adrien blinked at his sabre as he tightened his grip on the weapon, managing to keep it in his grasp. Unfortunately, though, it was enough time for her to lightly tap his side.

The spotted fencer drew in a ragged breath as she cheered, “Seems like I was ready! And you weren’t yet again!”

He gasped in a painful, stuttering breath. How could he lose  _ again _ ?! He had been doing  _ so well _ too!! Who was this girl?! Adrien opened his mouth to ask that exact question when a wave of applause broke out in the gym. He lifted his face mask up, brushing the hair off of his forehead as he finally noticed the fencers who had paused in their matches to watch his. A dark blush lit up his face, embarrassed to have lost twice in a row. His eyes narrowed as he practically glared at the girl next to him, already ready to strike up another fight even as his body ached to sit down.

Luckily, M. D’Argencourt stopped him from challenging her another time, coming up to shake both of their hands. He turned back to the rest of the class, “And that, my dear students, was the perfect fencing match! You both did amazingly well! What is your name, mademoiselle? That was some excellent technique you just showed!”

Adrien practically heard the smirk in her voice as he watched her head tilt slightly to face him. Her face was still covered by the mask as she spoke smugly, “Ladybug. Call me Ladybug!”

His lips twisted to the side as he glared at her. Adrien focused on the burning rage that ignited him, ignoring the secret giddiness that he felt at finally having a rival. Someone who finally challenged him. One day... one day he would beat that girl! And figure out just who this so-called Ladybug was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love writing a cocky Ladybug! She's a lotttt of fun hehehe ;). I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and kudos mean the world if you do <3


	16. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 is doneee!! Yayaya!! I hope you like it <3\. It's kind of a short one today :)! Lemme know what you think :D

Adrien was sitting in his desk chair, his pencil tapping lightly on his chin as he stared down at the worksheet in front of him. He groaned quietly, dropping his face on his desk. He blew out a harsh breath of air as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. He was  _ exhausted _ . It had been a long day of chasing akumas both as  _ himself _ and as Chat Noir. Needless to say, he wanted to  _ sleep _ , not do his history assignment. The model dragged his head up slightly, muttering agitatedly, “Do you think Ladybug does house calls?”

Plagg snickered, “Why don’t you call out to her? See if your superheroine arrives to save the damsel in distress then.”

Adrien chuckled, leaning back on his chair before speaking dramatically, “Oh, mon Ladybug,” he covered his eyes with the back of his arm, “Please, save me from the woes of doing my history assignment.”

“I don’t know if that’s really in my job description,” a teasing voice called out to him.

He quickly whipped his arm off of his eyes, practically falling out of his chair as he turned to face the window. He gulped quietly. That was definitely  _ not _ his imagination. Ladybug was leaning against his open window, her arms crossed across her chest as a shy, almost teasing smile lit up her face.

Adrien grinned in embarrassment at her before stuttering slightly, “H-hey, Ladybug. S-sorry you weren’t meant to hear that.”

“N-no!  _ I’m _ sorry!” her arms uncrossed and she took a few careful steps towards him, “ _ I _ was the one who dropped by unannounced! I just wanted to check up on you, though. See how you were feeling after the akuma attack today. S-so, are you okay?”

“Oh yes! I’m fine, thank you for asking, Ladybug!” Adrien’s grin was much brighter and wider this time.

“G-good,” Ladybug gave him a small, uncertain smile as she took a few steps closer to him, “B-but if you wanted... I’ve already done the history assignment so I’m sure I can help you out with it.”

He blinked slowly at her, feeling butterflies pour into his stomach as he took in this newest information. Ladybug  _ must _ go to his school! She might even be in his class! Feeling giddy with excitement, he tilted the paper towards her, “That’d be really nice of you!”

She leaned closer, talking him through the first question as he began to write down the answers. The two worked efficiently and quietly and Adrien couldn’t help feeling satisfied that they made a good team even when he was  _ outside _ the suit. It didn’t take long at all for the two to finish the assignment and he turned to her with bright, sparkling eyes, “Thank you so much, Ladybug!”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she gave him a soft look, “You deserved that after the day you had.”

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the superheroine ruffled his hair. His eyes automatically fluttered closed at that, shivering slightly as she did so. In the next moment, her hand was gone and he automatically missed it. Adrien itched to grab her hand back but he resisted the urge, giving her a tight smile instead, “Thanks again for checking up on me, Ladybug. You didn’t have to.”

“No, it was my pleasure!” she shook her head at him, her pigtails bobbing as she did so. He watched her walk away from him sadly as she neared the opened window. Turning around one final time, Ladybug gave him a quick wave, “Well, I’m glad you’re alright, Adrien. Even if your history assignment did almost kill you. Goodnight.”

His heart gave a fierce tug in his chest as he heard her giggle softly. With a goofy grin, Adrien raised his own hand up to wave back at her, “G-goodnight, Ladybug.”

He watched as she disappeared into the night sky, a quiet sigh escaping him as he leaned on his fist. The model was immediately disturbed from his quiet thoughts, however, by a kwami chortling at him, “Hah! I can’t believe she actually came when you called! You  _ must _ be a damsel in distress!”

“Shut it, Plagg or no more cheese for a week!” Adrien glared at the small, black cat with a fierce scowl.

“But,  _ Adrien _ !” 

“Save it, Plagg! I don’t want to hear it!”

“You’re no fun,” the kwami pouted at him before Adrien held up a slice of camembert. Plagg immediately brightened, diving into the smelly piece of cheese. Smiling down at his kwami happily, he gazed out the window once again.  _ Today was a great day, _ he thought to himself contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it even if it was kind of short :D. Comments and kudos mean the world if you did like it :D :D <3


	17. Adrien Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 is doneeee!! Yayayay!! Today's Ladrien comes with a reveal that I hope I did justice ;). And I'm now a month away from my 21st birthday :O. This is crazyyyy!!! Anywho, I hope you enjoy it <3

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a light pink as she shifted in her seat. Adrien was staring at her.  _ Again _ ! It had been going on since class started. Even when Mlle. Bustier was lecturing them, he was constantly turning to face her. There was a small, shy smile on his face as he blinked up at her innocently. 

The first time it happened, she had turned a bright red, her gaze drifting over to Alya to see if he was looking at  _ her  _ instead. Alya’s head was still buried in her notebook though, not even noticing her mini-staring contest with Adrien. Marinette had gulped quietly, her eyes slowly traveling back over to Adrien who had, fortunately, turned back around. 

_ More like unfortunately,  _ a small part of herself had grumbled in frustration. She finally gained Adrien’s attention and she wasted it by looking away. Twisting her lips with a quiet huff, Marinette blew her bangs out of her eyes. It took a while, but she eventually managed to focus on what Mlle. Bustier was saying. Her tongue stuck out slightly as a light frown creased her brow trying to write down as many notes as she could.

Oddly, as she worked, it felt like she was being watched once again. Gripping her pencil tightly, Marinette resisted the urge to look up. Surely Adrien wasn’t looking at her  _ again _ ! He wouldn’t do that. It must have been a fluke the first time. Yeah, that was it. Just a fluke...

She managed to keep her gaze focused on her paper for another five seconds before she finally jerked her head up. If she hadn’t been sitting down, she was certain she’d have fainted or at the very least stumbled backward. As it was, she could barely keep herself from falling out of her chair. Adrien  _ was _ looking at her! His green eyes glimmered softly up at her with something akin to awe. B-but that couldn’t be right... W-why would Adrien look at her like  _ that _ ?!

Nibbling the corner of her lip nervously, Marinette glanced around their surroundings yet again, wondering if she was missing something. When her eyes met his, she gave him a small, hesitant smile, lifting her hand up slightly in a small wave.

Adrien flushed cutely, practically whipping back around to face their teacher. Marinette’s heart gave a fierce tug before she blinked down at her hand. She clenched and unclenched her fist a few times, wondering if Adrien had spotted something wrong with it. Finding nothing wrong, she gave a small frown and shrug before turning back to her notebook. 

The rest of her classes continued much the same. Every so often she’d catch Adrien’s eye. The two would stare at each other dumbstruck for a few moments before immediately blushing a deep red, looking back at their teachers. 

Sometimes, when their gazes remained locked on each other, he’d get caught. Whenever that happened, Marinette immediately ducked her head shyly, hiding behind her pigtails as Alya nudged her playfully. When she peeked sideways at her best friend, her eyebrows would always be wiggling. With a small glare and a light shove, Marinette shook her head at the junior reporter.

Turning back to her notes, she assured herself with a few quick words. She  _ must _ be dreaming. In fact, Marinette was  _ sure _ she was just dreaming! Yeah, that made sense! After all, why would  _ Adrien _ , the smartest kid she knew, not pay attention to their lessons to look back at _her?_ With that thought in mind, she happily continued with her notes, giving a fierce, determined nod as the idea made more and more sense. 

After that, it was much easier to concentrate. Her final class for the day passed quickly and she slowly and cheerfully piled stuff into her backpack. Marinette heard Alya give a faint goodbye and her head quickly perked up to give her friend a wave. Turning her attention back to her backpack, she felt an arm slide across her shoulder, the person leaning in to purr in her ear, “Hello, bugaboo.”

“Chat,” she frowned, brushing his arm off of her shoulder with a light scoff, “How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?”

There was no response. Marinette frowned at that. Chat  _ always _ had a reply and a witty comeback just waiting for her. It was then that she noticed her hands. They weren’t covered by gloves. She was still in school, not fighting an akuma attack with her partner. She tensed slightly before whipping around, her face paling in horror as she saw just who had called her bugaboo. Adrien stood next to her, his lips parted slightly with shock but his eyes seemed to be sparkling with uncontained giddiness.

Marinette blinked furiously, gulping in a harsh breath of air, “I-I’m so sorry, Adrien! I-I have no idea what just happened!!”

He just stared at her for a few more moments before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Her eyes darted about the classroom, trying to find an escape route as she panicked. This  _ couldn’t _ be happening! When Adrien finally stopped laughing and gained his breath back, he gave her a bright smile, “It’s alright, Marinette! That was my fault, really.”

His fault... Marinette frowned some at that, wondering what he meant. Then realization hit her. He had called her  _ bugaboo _ .  _ Adrien _ had called  _ her _ bugaboo. She tensed up completely, sure that her features were contorted in horror. Quickly, she stuttered out an apology, shoving books in her bag, “I-it’s alright, Adrien. I gotta go though, bye!”

She darted out of the empty classroom, ignoring Adrien’s strangled shout of her name as she left him behind. She ran all the way home, barely sparing a quick hello to her parents before darting upstairs. It was there that she finally collapsed, falling into a heap on the floor. Smacking her forehead harshly, Marinette groaned frustratedly, “This is just a dream! This is  _ all  _ just a dream! T-there’s no  _ way  _ Adrien is Chat Noir!!”

“Marinette,” Tikki phased out of the girl’s purse, her tiny arm outstretched as she attempted to console the panicking designer.

“What do I  _ do _ , Tikki?!” she looked up at her kwami with tears brimming in her clear blue eyes, “I’m not dreaming, am I?!”

The small creature blinked at her before slowly nodding her head, “It’s going to be ok, Marinette.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” her voice wobbled slightly as she whispered.

“You could never lose me,” Tikki came forward to cup her cheek in a small hug, “It’s alright! I knew that this day was coming. You two were bound to figure out each others’ identities soon.”

Marinette sniffled quietly, “So, I won’t lose you?”

“No,” she shook her head as she nuzzled closer to her holder.

With a shaky grin, she held Tikki to her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed. In the next second, though, Marinette’s eyes snapped open, “B-but what about Hawkmoth?! What happens if either of us gets akumatized?!”

“You two will just have to be extra careful,” Tikki pulled back to look at her seriously, “You need to look out for each other. In fact, I think  _ someone  _ owes him a little conversation after she ran away from him.”

Her face paled and she gnawed nervously on her lip, “I didn’t mean too! I-I just freaked out, Tikki! I thought I was going to lose you!”

“Well, now you know you’re not,” her kwami tapped her nose playfully, “But Adrien doesn’t know that.”

“Adrien doesn’t kn-,” Marinette repeated before her eyes widened in realization. Oh god, she just ran away from  _ Adrien.  _ The boy she’s had a crush on for  _ years _ . After figuring out his secret identity. The boy she’s been  _ rejecting _ for years. Gulping quietly, she gave Tikki a quick nod, “Oh no, no, no, you’re so right! Tikki, spots on!”

Feeling the rush of magic take over, she quickly swung out of her bedroom and towards Adrien’s mansion. Ladybug hesitated outside of his window, wondering if he would even want to see her today. Nibbling on her lip, she drew her fist back, trying to summon the courage to knock. All her feelings of guilt and resistance disappeared, however, when she finally spotted Adrien. He was pacing, running a hand through his hair and it almost looked like he was muttering to himself.

Clenching her fist, Ladybug knocked twice, giving him a shy smile when he turned to look at her. Quickly, he scrambled towards her, stumbling slightly in his haste to open the window for her. When he did open it, Adrien practically gasped, “Mari-, err, I mean Ladybug what are you doing here?”

She giggled quietly before peeking at him from beneath her lashes, “D-do you mind if I come in, Adrien?”

“N-not at all!” he stepped back to give her space, his cheeks a light, adorable pink.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ladybug started the hard conversation, “So... how long have you known?”  
“Um, known what?” Adrien chuckled nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

“It’s alright, kitty,” she gave him a soft look, “You weren’t exactly subtle today.”

He froze for a moment before gazing up at her almost ashamedly, “I’m  _ really  _ sorry, Ladybug. I didn’t mean to. It just sort of slipped out.”

She gave a quiet laugh, shaking her head, “Of course it did. So how  _ did _ you figure it out?”

“Honestly?” Adrien asked and she gave a small nod, “I had detransformed in the same alley as you about five seconds prior.”

Ladybug’s mouth dropped open in shock before she waved her arms about, “Why didn’t you say something  _ then _ ?”

“I panicked!” he said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “I don’t know... I guess I just thought you wouldn’t like me as much.”

She frowned at him, “Wouldn’t like you as much... Adrien, what do you mean?”

The model sighed quietly, glancing away from her as he murmured, “Well, Marinette doesn’t seem to like Adrien too much so I was hoping to become better friends with you. But, I screwed that up too,” he blew out a long exhale.

Ladybug sucked in a harsh gasp. H-he couldn’t possibly believe that! Could he? Slowly, she crept towards him, taking his hand in hers, “A-Adrien, I-I never hated you. I-I, erm, actually I liked you a little  _ too  _ much,” she gulped loudly as she peered up into his green eyes. Should she not have said that? Maybe she already missed her chance the last time she rejected him. With a small wince, she turned away from him, “I-I mean, nevermind!”

“No!” Adrien quickly grabbed her wrist, “Err, sorry. B-but what do you mean you liked me too much?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Ladybug summoned her courage, “I-I’ve actually had a crush on you. On  _ Adrien _ for so long now.”

“A-are you serious?” his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Mhm,” she said shyly, nodding her head.

It didn’t take long for him to cup her cheeks, bending his head down to kiss her lips. Ladybug practically froze with shock before she melted into his kiss, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrien pulled back, murmuring quietly, “I’m sorry. Was that okay?”

“That was absolutely perfect,” Ladybug said with a small giggle before pulling him back down into another sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! And I hope I did the reveal justice!! Especially because Adrien knowing is such a cutttteeee trope :D :D!! Comments and kudos are da bestest if you did :D :D


	18. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 is donee!! Woot wooottttt!! And it's a Christmas story :o. In June :OO?! Hehe, a lil early but honestly I'm kind of ready for December. I misssss Christmas lololol. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter <3

“M-merry Christmas, Adrien,” Ladybug said while balancing on the edge of his window. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink as she held out the carefully wrapped gift to him. She had been so busy during her school day as Marinette that she had completely forgotten to give the boy his gift. So, wracked with guilt as she was, she made a list of pros and cons on whether or not she should visit him. Eventually, she decided it would be better to hand-deliver his gift. With that, Ladybug took off, leading her to where she was now.

Adrien blinked up at her, admiration and awe glimmering in his eyes as his mouth parted in surprise. Slowly, he crept towards her, almost like he thought she would disappear in front of his eyes. He accepted the gift as he offered her a shy smile, “T-thanks so much, Ladybug, b-but I feel bad. I didn’t get you anything,” he glanced away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“That’s okay,” she said, waving her hand in an attempt to wave away his concerns, “I wasn’t really expecting anything.”

Ladybug shot him one last smile before turning to go, reaching for the yo-yo around her waist. She was stopped, however, by Adrien’s hand wrapping around her wrist. She tensed slightly, scared that if she moved he would remove his warm hand from around her. He spoke, stuttering slightly, “I-I mean, you don’t have to go though. I can heat us up some hot chocolate, or something.”

_ Is this really happening?  _ Ladybug thought to herself. She turned back around with a wide grin on her face, Adrien’s hand falling away as she did so. Cheerfully, she said, “I’d love to stay! I-if you don’t mind, that is.”

“No, no!” he said quickly, “It’s no bother at all! Let me just go get some hot cocoa and I’ll be right back!”

“That sounds perfect, Adrien! Thank you!” she gave him a shy smile.

Her crush gave her a soft look before he took off, presumably on his way to the kitchen. With a quiet giggle, Ladybug watched him leave before trailing her fingers around the back of his couch. It was cool to the touch and with a small, happy sigh she collapsed into it. The superheroine leaned her head back as her eyes fluttered closed. 

_ Mmm, I could fall asleep just like this,  _ she thought to herself rather sleepily. She felt the warm air caress against her cheeks and she snuggled further into it, dreading the thought of going back outside where it was  _ snowing _ . 

Ladybug barely noticed when Adrien came back, her eyes snapping open only when a hot mug nudged against the side of her leg. She moved her startled eyes up to Adrien whose cheeks were a light red. He rubbed the back of his neck as he offered her the mug once again, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, Adrien!” she gave him a tired smile, “That’s my fault! I shouldn’t have taken a nap in the first place.”

He chuckled, sliding into the spot next to her. His knee brushed lightly against her own and she giggled giddily in her mind. He took a long sip of his hot chocolate, giving her a small grin, “I hope this makes up for my lack of a gift.”

_ Even if it tastes horrible, spending time with me is the best gift you could ever give me _ , Ladybug sighed to herself. Giving him a small smile back, slowly she sipped her drink. It was absolutely delicious! Turning to him with sparkling eyes, she spoke cheerfully, “Adrien this is amazing! What’s your secret?!”

“Actually, my Maman used to make them for me,” his eyes took on a far-away expression as he looked off into the distance.

Her gaze softened and she spoke sweetly, “Well it’s absolutely perfect. She must have been a great cook. Did she teach you the recipe?”

“Mhm,” Adrien nodded his head, “We used to make them together every Christmas.”

Slowly, she reached over to touch his shoulder, “I’m sure she’s happy that you’re carrying on the tradition.”

“Thanks, Ladybug,” he turned his gaze back to her, “I really needed to hear that today.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she said before nibbling on the corner of her lip, “I’m not interrupting any family time, am I? This was only meant to be a short trip...”

As she trailed off, Adrien shook his head. He spoke nonchalantly, leaning back on the couch, “No, it’s fine. We’re going to have dinner later tonight and that’s about it.”

Ladybug frowned lightly, opening her mouth to say something when he reached for the remote, turning on the television, “Do you mind staying long enough to watch a movie with me?”

He was looking at her with such eager eyes that she couldn’t possibly say no to him. Giving him a small nod, she turned back to the TV as Adrien cheered. Peering at him from the side of her eyes she decided that tomorrow she was going to bring him a croissant or two. He looked like he needed it. She would do her absolute best to keep him happy! He deserved the entire world for how kind he was. If only she could offer him her love and support as well.  _ Oh well, maybe one day _ , Ladybug sighed quietly to herself, placing her chin on her fist. Slowly, she got sucked into the Christmas movie Adrien picked out, setting her ideas aside for later as she focused on her happiness.  _ I’m so glad I came over,  _ she thought to herself as she glanced over at a laughing Adrien once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! Even if it issss a lil too early for Christmas haha. Leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!! They're my faveeee <3 <3


	19. Social Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 is doneee!! Yayay!! And it's the weekend hehe. I finally get a break from my internship <3\. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!! I had a fun time playing with it bc social media fics are some of my faves haha. Lemme know what you think :)

Marinette had three twitter accounts. Her public one, which she used to talk to her friends and show off her latest designs. Her superheroine one, which she used to discuss the latest akuma attacks and warn the citizens of Paris. And her private account, which she used to blather on and on about Adrien. 

This was why it felt completely natural to squeal about her crush’s latest photoshoot pictures. They were gorgeous and on her wall the second Marinette got her hands on them. So, just like she usually did, she posted a new status update. After all, Alya was the only one with access to the account.

However, instead of seeing her Adrien icon after it finished posting, she saw a different icon altogether. It was herself. But not her  _ Marinette _ self, it was her  _ Ladybug  _ self. 

**Ladybug:** How is it that Adrien Agreste gets better and better looking with each  photoshoot he does??!!!  😍😍

Stifling a startled shriek, she immediately pressed the delete button. Burying her flaming face in her knees she let out a choked wail. How could this have  _ happened?!  _ Tikki was going to  _ murder  _ her. She was  _ so  _ doomed!

With a quiet gulp, Marinette lifted her head up from her knees, cautiously reaching for her phone. Steeling her courage, she refreshed her account, preparing herself for the influx of notifications she was sure were coming. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw nothing but comments on her latest post. Could she really be that lucky? Was it really possible that no one saw the post?! Her hands shaking with nerves, she refreshed once again. With a happy cheer, she noticed that  _ none _ of the latest comments mentioned  _ anything  _ about Adrien. She was safe!

Plugging her phone into the charger, Marinette laid her head on her pillow, ready to sleep and take a small break from Twitter. Just as she was about to drift off into a comfortable sleep, her phone dinged. Blinking her eyes blearily, she reached for the device, wondering if Alya was messaging her about the latest photoshoot.

With a small yawn, she slid open the notification without even looking at it, barely able to keep her eyes open. Ready to type out that yes, she did see the photoshoot and was just about to fall asleep and would talk to her tomorrow, her eyes slid up to the top of her phone. Huh, that’s odd. She was on her Twitter direct messages. Alya usually texted. Marinette’s brow furrowed slightly and her eyes slid down to the name of the person messaging her. Her mouth fell open as she read it.

**Adrien Agreste:** Hey Ladybug, I’m really glad you liked the new photoshoot 😊! 

She let out a loud, high-pitched squeal, throwing her phone onto the opposite end of her bed. Any tiredness she felt before completely disappeared as she gnawed harshly on her lip. What was she going to  _ do _ ?! Why was it that  _ Adrien  _ was the only one who saw the message?! Tugging harshly on her pigtails, she looked down at her kwami who was, luckily, still sleeping soundly. 

Feeling nauseous, Marinette slowly leaned forward to grab her phone, hoping that she just dreamed his message. As she reached for it, the device buzzed with another new reply. With a muffled curse, she quickly yanked it to her face, eyes scanning the latest message.

**Adrien:** Unless it wasn’t you who posted that!! Or you never posted it in the first place and I’m just going crazy haha!

**Adrien:** You know what, just ignore me and these messages! I don’t know what I’m talking about!!

With a quiet whimper, Marinette nibbled on the corner of her lip. From what she could see, she had two options. She could ignore Adrien and pretend nothing ever happened, losing out on the chance to talk to her crush. Or... or, she could message him back with the truth. Sucking in a harsh breath, she decided what to do. She typed out her reply slowly and carefully, aware that she could screw this up entirely.

**Ladybug:** So... you saw the post then?

**Adrien:** Oh, you are still online!

**Adrien:** And yeah, yeah I did... was I not supposed too?

Clenching her eyes shut, she shook her head forcefully. What was she going to do  _ now _ ?! This was a terrible idea!! She should stop replying now and save herself from future embarrassment. Ready to put her phone away, another message came from her crush.

**Adrien:** I mean... I only saw it because I have your notifications on haha. 

**Adrien:** Sorry.

With a quiet frown, Marinette couldn’t stop herself from typing back to him.

**Ladybug:** Sorry?! Why are you sorry?! I’m the one who posted the message!! You have nothing to be sorry for, Adrien. I should be the one apologizing.

**Adrien:** Oh no, you don’t have too!! I thought it was really sweet  **😊**

A million butterflies swarmed in her stomach as the reality of the situation hit her. She was messaging  _ Adrien _ , her crush, in the middle of the night, all because she posted on the wrong account. A maniacal giggle escaped her before she could stop it. A bright smile on her face, she typed to him once again.

**Ladybug:** I’m glad you thought it was sweet. I honestly didn’t mean to post it.

**Adrien:** Are you saying you have a secret fan account dedicated to me, Ladybug 😉 ? 

_ Abort! Abort! _ Marinette screamed in her head, scrambling to delete her private account.

**Adrien:** Haha just kidding!!

She blew out a relieved breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Running a hand down her face, Marinette decided that it was time to end the conversation before she had a  _ literal _ heart attack.

**Ladybug:** Wow, that’d be pretty weird huh?

**Adrien:** Yeah, it would be. It’d probably be weirder if I had an account dedicated to you, though 🤪.

She blinked down at her phone screen. Was Adrien implying...? No, no! She didn’t have time for this! It was time to go to sleep! Shaking her head forcefully, Marinette quickly typed him back.

**Ladybug:** Well, it was lovely chatting with you, Adrien but I need to get some sleep soon. You never know when Hawkmoth is going to send another akuma, after all 🐞. 

**Adrien:** You’re right! Sweet dreams, Ladybug.

**Ladybug:** Goodnight!

**Adrien:** Do you think we could chat tomorrow too?

Marinette choked on nothing, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Blinking down at the message she waited for it to change. It didn’t. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she shot Tikki another look, she did something she was sure to regret later.

**Ladybug:** Sure!

With bright, flushed cheeks, she quickly turned her phone facedown away from her, burying her flaming face in her pillow. Ignoring the light buzz, she slowly forced herself to sleep, trying hard not to think about how  _ amazing  _ tomorrow was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! I had a lot of fun with this chapter!! If you liked it comments and kudos are my faveeee :D :D <3 <3


	20. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil chapter for today!! I hope you guys like it though <3\. Post-relationship Ladrien is sooo cute hehehe :D. Anywho, lemme know what you think <3

Adrien was sat at his computer, pencil tapping lightly on the desk as he looked down at his homework. He sighed quietly, his gaze drifting over to the time for probably the hundredth time that day. Ladybug was supposed to be coming over tonight. He let out a quiet sigh as he watched the minutes continue to tick by. Moving his eyes away from the clock, he dragged his gaze back over to his homework. Maybe he could at least get a few more problems solved. A warm pair of hands slowly covering his eyes stopped him in his tracks, though.

“Boo,” Ladybug whispered quietly in Adrien’s ear. 

He leaned back in his desk chair before speaking, “Who is that?” he asked as a small smile spread across his face.

Ladybug giggled quietly before she leaned forward to speak softly once again, “Take a guess! I’m someone you know!”

“Hmm,” Adrien lightly tapped the bottom of his chin, pretending to contemplate his options, “Are you, perhaps, Chloé?”

“Ew,” he heard her squeal before she removed one of the hands wrapped around his eyes to swat at his shoulder, “No, I’m not Chloé!!”

“Mmm,” he hummed lightly, swiveling his chair around to face her with a large smile, “You could’ve fooled me.”  
“You’re evil!” Ladybug’s sparkling blue eyes glimmered down at him as she laughed softly. She bounced lightly on her heels as she spoke, “So, did I scare you then?”

Adrien laughed, shaking his head lightly, “No! I knew it was my lovely girlfriend the second you put your arms around me! Why? Did you  _ want _ to scare me?”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” she spoke mischievously, a secret smile playing at her lips.

With a quiet sigh, Adrien pushed himself off of the chair, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. He nuzzled into her shoulder as he murmured, “I missed you.”

“Aw!” she blushed faintly before lifting his chin slightly to brush a soft kiss to his lips, “I missed you too!”

He beamed down at her before catching her lips in another kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back, a light frown creased his brow, “You’re  _ late _ ,” he whined, “I actually had to do homework while I was waiting for you to get here.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Ladybug said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a small giggle, “I can’t _imagine_ what that must have been like for you!”  
“It was terrible,” Adrien puffed out a loud breath.

Shaking her head at him again, she tugged on his wrist, pulling him over to the couch, “Well now that I’m here we can actually play video games. What was it you said during our last competition? Oh wait, I remember!” Ladybug snapped her fingers together, “You said you were actually going to beat me this time, right?”

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, reaching for the remote as he turned on the video game. Sliding down onto the couch, he patted the spot next to him, “That’s right! I’ve been practicing this time! There’s no way I’m going to lose.”

“We’ll see about that, Agreste,” she gave him a small smirk as she took the seat directly next to him, her side brushing lightly against his, “I’ve been practicing too.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open as he looked at her in shock, “That’s not fair! Come on, at least give me a chance,” he pouted at her.

“In your dreams,” Ladybug nudged his shoulder with hers lightly.

He gave her one last playful glare before he started the video game. Surprisingly, it was a close game, both of them played well and he managed to get Ladybug one hit away from death. Of course, he was also one hit away from death but he was still proud of getting this far. In the next few seconds of button mashing, he was unsure who won until it was revealed to them on screen. 

Ladybug cheered, giving him one last beaming grin as she spoke happily, “I told you I’d win!”

Adrien scowled playfully at her, his eyes narrowing teasingly, “I declare a rematch! That match was too close!”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” she gave him one last small smirk before giggling sweetly. The two stayed like that for long into the night, merely enjoying the other’s presence as they played a few more rounds.  _ How did I ever get so lucky?  _ Adrien thought to himself as he peered over at the superheroine from the corner of his eye with a goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! I enjoyed writing it bc making Ladrien kiss is one of my favessss hehehe <3\. Leave me a comment or kudos if you'd like <3 :D


	21. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! Sorry for missing a post yesterday! I was at my grandparents' until very late last night! There's two chapters today so I hope they make up for my small absence :'). I hope you like this chapter <3

Adrien sighed, his face pressed against his fist as he doodled tiny ladybugs in his notebook. A lovesick grin spread across his face as his thoughts drifted to yesterday. 

Ladybug herself had carried him in her arms, peering down at him sweetly after they landed in his bedroom. Her knuckles had brushed lightly against his cheek before she jerked away, an almost pink hint to her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile, “Are you alright, Adrien?”

“I’m fine, Ladybug,” he nodded his head in a daze, still hazy from the feeling of her feelings caressing his cheek. It took all his willpower to not cup the spot she had brushed.

Her smile widened after she backed away, spinning her yo-yo around, “Well, don’t worry! Chat Noir and I will get rid of that akuma soon!”

Adrien watched as she jumped out the window, calling on his own transformation to go and help her, “Plagg, claws out!”

Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for him, their small interaction that day allowed him plenty of time to daydream whilst he was bored in class. Doodling another small heart next to a ladybug, he barely registered the sound of someone calling his name, “Adrien! Adrien!”

His head popped up, eyes widening as his cheeks turned a bright red. Mlle. Bustier had probably been calling him for the last minute or so. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Adrien murmured, “Y-yes, Mlle. Bustier?”

She sighed, even as a small smile teased at the edges of her lips, “I asked you for a short summary of chapter four.”

Flushing an even darker red, he stuttered out the answer. When she turned away from him and called on Alix, Adrien immediately relaxed, blowing out a breath of relief as he leaned back in his chair. He snuck one last small, lovestruck smile down at his doodles before returning his focus to their lecture. He wouldn’t want his father to hear that he stopped paying attention. So, reluctantly, he listened to Mlle. Bustier discuss the current book they were reading.

He didn’t notice a certain girl peering down at him in concern, a small frown on her face as she chewed on her lip. Adrien still didn’t notice her as he piled his books into his backpack, his thoughts straying over to the superheroine once again. As he daydreamed about wrapping Ladybug up in a giant hug, he thought he heard her call his name. Glancing about the hallway with a small frown, he shrugged. Why would Ladybug be  _ here _ of all places?

Taking a few steps outside and towards the limo that was awaiting him, Adrien froze as he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, a very familiar voice speaking _very_ familiar words, “Are you alright, Adrien?”

His mouth fell open slightly before he spoke in wonder, “Ladybug?” 

The hand stiffened slightly on his shoulder and a light frown creased his brow. So he  _ did  _ hear her voice before then. But that was odd... What was Ladybug doing here of all places? Turning around, Adrien’s eyes practically fell out of his head. Instead of the superheroine he was expecting, he instead saw  _ Marinette _ . He stumbled a step backwards, feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest.

Her hand hovered in the air slightly before she yanked it back with a nervous chuckle. Her eyes darted about the yard as she tapped her index fingers together anxiously, “I-I don’t know what you mean, Adrien. Ladybug? Pfft, where?”

A million butterflies tumbled in his chest as he gazed up at her with wide eyes. Of  _ course  _ she was Ladybug. Who else could it have been?! There was only one helpful, kind, smart, everyday Ladybug after all. There was just one problem with his theory. He had  _ seen  _ her and Ladybug together during Kwami Buster’s attack. But the voice... Marinette sounds  _ exactly  _ like the superheroine. Unable to stop himself from talking, he spoke to her rather breathily, “H-how is this possible?”

“How is what possible, Adrien?” she chuckled nervously once again, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But you do...,” Adrien trailed off, almost completely certain of his suspicions now. His gaze was drawn over to her pigtails. The same pigtails he had seen Ladybug wear a million times before. How did he  _ not  _ notice?! The love of his life sat behind him for  _ so  _ long and he never noticed.

_ Oh god _ , Adrien thought, stiffening.  _ Marinette  _ was the love of his life. Sweet, kind, always smiling, funny,  _ Marinette.  _ He was  _ so  _ screwed.

Marinette’s lips twisted to the side, her eyes narrowing before darting over to the limo that awaited him. Quickly, her hand shot out, grabbing his arm and yanked him back into the school. She found a quiet spot for the two of them to talk, her gaze shooting down to where her hand still held onto him. Immediately, her cheeks turned a bright red and she let go of him, murmuring a quiet apology. Marinette looked up at him for a few moments, running a hand through her hair before she spoke, “H-how did you find out?”

“So it  _ is  _ you,” a large beam spread across his face even as a look of horror took over Marinette’s.

“You mean you didn’t know!?” she practically screeched, tugging on her pigtails.

“No, no,” he reached out for her hands, holding them tenderly with his own. Adrien gave her a small smile, squeezing them reassuringly, “I was about 99% sure it was you.”

Marinette sucked in a large gulp of air before sucking her lower lip into her mouth, “But then... how did you know?”

His lips quirked up into a grin, “It was just  _ you _ . How you spoke. I heard you say those  _ exact  _ words to me yesterday. And trust me, they’ve been rattling around in my brain  _ all  _ day.”

Marinette turned a bright red, a shy smile on her face, “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Adrien hummed at her, “I actually missed Mlle. Bustier’s question because thoughts of  _ you  _ were stuck in my head.”

Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned a shade darker. Marinette ducked her head down shyly, peering up at him from beneath her lashes, “O-oh, s-so that was why you... I understand now, I just thought you were really tired or something bad had happened.”

“No, it was just because of you,” he beamed at her.

Marinette’s mouth flapped open and closed before she firmly shut it. Her eyes were the size of saucers before she sucked in a fierce breath, almost glaring up at him, “You know that you can’t tell  _ anyone,  _ though, right Adrien? I’m serious. I can’t have Hawkmoth figure out my identity because of this. Tikki’s going to be mad enough as it is!”

“I understand, bug,” Adrien nodded at her seriously before giving her a small wink, “In fact, I might understand more than you might think.”

“What do you mean?” her head tilted to the side curiously.

He grinned down at her mischievously, “ _ Well _ , to be honest, I have a question.”

“ _ Okay,”  _ Marinette dragged out suspiciously, “What’s your question?”

“How  _ did  _ you manage to be both Marinette and Ladybug that one time?” 

Adrien chuckled softly as a frown slowly spread across her face. Hesitantly, she spoke, “But I don’t... how do you  _ know  _ that? The only people that were on the rooftop that day were Mlle. Mendeleiev and...” Marinette trailed off with a large gasp. Slowly and shakily, her hand came up to cover her mouth, “And Chat Noir.”

“At your service, m’lady,” he bowed before peering up at her with a small wink.

Marinette flushed hotly before swatting his shoulder, “Are you crazy?! We already had  _ one  _ identity reveal today!! Did you  _ have  _ to reveal yours too?”

“Yes,” Adrien pouted at her, rubbing his shoulder lightly, “Was I supposed to just leave you in the dark?”

“Well... no,” she finally said, her lips twisting to the side, “I just wasn’t expecting this today. And honestly, I can’t really believe it.  _ All  _ this time  _ you’ve  _ been my partner. Oh my god, I fought with  _ Adrien  _ at my side!” she mumbled that last part with a quiet, almost girly giggle.

Slowly, he beamed at her, “Are you glad it’s me, then?”

“Definitely,” Marinette shyly grinned back with a soft giggle, “Are you happy it’s me?”

“I couldn’t imagine anybody else being  _ my  _ Ladybug,” Adrien emphasized, watching her closely for any reaction.

Her cheeks turned a light pink before he thought he heard her mutter, “Flirt.”

He was about to speak up when she took his arm in hers, leading him back outside, “I think we should probably head back now! I might get in trouble with your bodyguard if I keep you here any longer.”

“Mhm,” Adrien hummed, keeping his gaze solely on the girl guiding him. One thing was for sure, he was going to have a  _ much  _ harder time staying focused in class. Knowing that Marinette, his  _ Ladybug _ , was behind him was going to have a thousand more daydreams dancing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee a lil reveal!! They're my favoriteeeee to write hehehehe. I'm sooo excited to see the reveal in the show!! Even if we have to wait until 2021 for season 4 now D:. Stupid COVID. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter <3\. Lemme know what you think with comments or kudos <3 <3


	22. 25,913

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd chapter numero dos!! I hope you guys like itttt!! I loveee the idea of Ladybug comforting Adrien after Desperada. They too cute hehe :). Anywho, I hope you like it too <3 <3

Adrien flopped onto his bed with a quiet sigh. He had just had a  _ long  _ day. A  _ very  _ long day. So long it felt like a million years had passed. There was a reason for that, though. Ladybug had entrusted him with a miraculous. The snake miraculous to be precise.

So he left Chat Noir behind and became Aspik, trying his best to protect Ladybug from Desperada. He had tried 25,913 times to save her but nothing ever worked. It was only when he had given his miraculous up to Luka and became Chat Noir again that they were  _ finally  _ able to defeat Desperada.

With a quiet whimper, Adrien buried his head into his pillow, shutting his eyes tightly. They popped back open again, however, when all he saw was flashes of Ladybug disappearing into a puff of smoke right in front of him. Shoving his face even tighter into the pillow, he willed the images to disappear.

A quiet voice calling out to him, made him pop his head out from where it was buried. Adrien squinted towards the direction of his window, seeing the light from the moon shining down on one person. A superheroine who made his heart thump painfully in his chest, “How are you doing, Adrien? I know you had a hard day today so I just wanted to come check up on you.”

He blinked rapidly at her.  _ Surely  _ he was hallucinating. There was  _ no way  _ Ladybug was standing in his room. Clearing his throat, Adrien squeaked out with a shaky smile, “I-I’m fine, you didn’t need to come check on me.”

“Yes, I did,” she frowned slightly at him, coming closer, “Adrien, you probably saved my life for  _ weeks.  _ I  _ needed _ to make sure you were okay. At the very least, I had to thank you.”

His cheeks felt warm and he ducked his head down, mumbling, “Y-you’re welcome, Ladybug, b-but I was just trying to be a hero.”

“And you were,” the heroine said, slowly lifting his chin up so that she met his gaze. She was smiling brightly at him, her blue eyes shining happily, “You did  _ such  _ a great job today, Adrien. And, you know, maybe the snake miraculous just isn’t for you. But I’m sure there is one that you  _ are _ suited for. You’re meant to be a hero, Adrien, even if you don’t feel like one.”

Ladybug reached down, taking his hand in hers as she gave it a light squeeze. Was he seriously awake right now? Surely he must just be dreaming. Reality would never be this kind to him. Gulping quietly, Adrien shyly squeezed her hand back, “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Adrien,” she stuttered slightly, her cheeks looking almost pink in the moonlight. 

He continued to gaze into her bright, blue eyes dizzily, not wanting to let go of her hands. After a few more seconds, Ladybug pulled away first, ducking her head down shyly. Though Adrien longed to pull her back into his arms, he resisted, giving her a weak smile, “Honestly Ladybug, thank you for checking up on me. I needed this more than you know. I-I actually kept seeing you disappear every time I closed my eyes.”

“I’m so sorry! That’s awful!” she looked back up at him, her face frozen with horror.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged lightly, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Ladybug squeaked quietly before pulling him into another hug, “O-oh, wow, t-thank you so much, Adrien!” 

Slowly, he put his arms around her as he buried his face into her shoulder. Quietly, he murmured, “C-can we just stay like this for a little while longer?”

“O-oh s-sure! I-if it helps you feel better after all,” Ladybug giggled nervously, clutching him to her tighter.

Adrien sighed quietly, enjoying her arms around him. Slowly, he nodded, “It does. It definitely does, Ladybug. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she murmured back. 

The two teens remained like that for a while longer, neither wanting to take their arms off of the other. They took comfort in the others’ presence, finally letting go of their tension, worry, and fear from the week. Neither of the two spoke. They just remained cuddled together as seconds turned into minutes and their anxiety turned to pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it :D :D!! I enjoyed writing it!! We should be back into our regular, daily schedule starting tomorrow haha!! Lemme know what you thought of this chapter with comments or kudos <3


	23. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 is done <3\. I hope you like it!! I enjoyed writing it even if I had a lil struggle thinking about what to write hehe. Lemme know if you liked it :D

He always felt safe in her arms. Even in their current situation, where an akuma was chasing them across Paris, Adrien felt safe. They were swinging from building to building, attempting to lose the current villain.

Adrien blinked up at her as Ladybug cuddled him closer to her chest. His heart fluttered lightly as he ducked his head with a shy smile. His cheeks were dusted a light pink as he shot another quick peek up at her. Ladybug’s brow was furrowed in concentration, her face fully focused on the task at hand as she swung them closer to a more secure hiding space. 

When she took a corner particularly fast, Adrien buried his head into her shoulder, shutting his eyes against the wind whipping against his face. Luckily, she landed on solid ground quickly, setting him back on the concrete floor. He blew out a relieved breath, cracking his eyes open slowly as he gave her a thankful smile, “Do you think we lost her?”

“I’m not sure,” Ladybug frowned before taking a few steps away from him to peek outside the alleyway they were currently in, “I think so.”

“Well thank you for saving me again!” Adrien chirped, his finger reaching for his ring. He twisted his miraculous a few times as he waited for her to leave. He needed to transform soon! He didn’t want Ladybug to realize that  _ he  _ was Chat Noir, after all.

“Yeah,” she peeked over her shoulder to give him a small, teasing smile, “I think this is actually the third villain to come after you in a week. I think you might be an akuma magnet.”

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head with a small shrug, “Or Hawkmoth just hates me.”

“Oh please,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, returning her gaze outside of the alleyway, “He can’t hate  _ anyone _ more than he hates me. I swear it’s like he  _ knows  _ when I’m already running late and wants me to be doubly late if that’s even a thing!”

Adrien stared at her fondly, feeling his chest constrict tightly. Her arms fluttered about her endearingly as she went on her mini-tirade.  _ How can she be so cute? It’s just not fair,  _ he sighed to himself. Creeping slowly towards her, he also stuck his head out of the alleyway. Curiously, he asked her, “Have you seen the akuma yet?”

Ladybug looked down at him softly before biting on the corner of her lip, “I haven’t yet,” she huffed out a breath, “I was hoping that she would come through here so that we might actually get to see her power. That doesn’t look like it’s happening though...”

He nodded grimly, “Do you have any idea where her akuma is hiding?” 

She hummed lightly, shrugging her shoulders, “I was thinking it might be in her bracelet, but I don’t think we’ll find out for sure until  _ after  _ we see her powers.”

“So then,” Adrien clapped his hands, rubbing them together, “What’s our next step?”

“Well, Cha-,” Ladybug stopped, blinking slightly before whipping her head back around to him. His lips had parted slightly, and Adrien was sure that he looked like he had frozen. Her own eyes looked like saucers as she gaped over at him. Quickly, she stuttered, “I-I’m so sorry, Adrien! I-I don’t know w-why I said that! I guess I’m just so used to him being here that I...”

She trailed off, gnawing on her lip as she stared up at him with her big, blue eyes. Quietly, he chuckled, shaking his head, “It’s alright, Ladybug. I don’t mind, really.”

The heroine nodded quickly, whipping her head away as a light pink stained her cheeks. Adrien’s heart pumped loudly in his chest and he was surprised that she couldn’t hear it from how close to him she was. He felt dizzy with pride. The fact that she had almost called him  _ Chat  _ when they were discussing the latest akuma victim was  _ amazing.  _ She may not know his identity, but perhaps her subconscious  _ did.  _ His stomach fluttered with joy as he sent her another side-long, cheerful look.

In the next few seconds, Ladybug turned to him determinedly, “I think it’s safe enough for me to take you home, Adrien. If we make it there without running into the akuma you should be protected enough while Chat and I take down the akuma.”

“But I feel safer with you,” he spoke un-consciously, not realizing what he was saying until Ladybug turned a bright red.

“O-Oh, r-really?” she asked with a cute giggle before she shook her head, “I mean, s-sorry! It’d be safer if you weren’t near me when I fight the akuma.”

Reluctantly, Adrien nodded, his lips quirking sadly, “You’re right.”

Ladybug sighed before scooping him up into her arms. She brushed a light kiss against his forehead as she murmured, “D-don’t worry though, Adrien. E-even if I’m not there, I promise to always protect you.”

He tensed in her arms, his face flaming as she swung them out of the alleyway. His forehead tingled where her lips had brushed against and he clutched her tightly to him as they traveled to his house. 

Unfortunately for him, the journey was quick and they didn’t run into an akuma. Adrien sighed quietly as Ladybug placed him on the floor with a bright smile. She spoke cheerfully, “Don’t worry, Adrien! I’m sure we’ll get rid of this akuma soon!”

The heroine turned to leave and before he could stop himself he grabbed her arm, “Ladybug, wait!”  
“Y-yes,” she stuttered, turning around to blink at him curiously.

“I, um, err, thank you,” Adrien muttered, shifting uncomfortably a few times as he kept his gaze firmly on the floor.

He missed Ladybug’s lovesick look as she murmured breathily back, “You’re welcome, Adrien.”

She didn’t speak again and he lifted his head up just in time to watch her disappear out of his window. Adrien sighed quietly before calling on his transformation, hoping she wouldn’t blame him for being too late, “Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a short, cute Ladrien story bc they deserve more dedicated to them <3\. I hope you enjoyed!! If you did, comments and kudos are everythingggggngngng!!


	24. Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 is doneeee!! I can't believe Ladrien June is almost over :O!! I don't want it to beeeee :(. I love writing about my lil cuties <3 <3\. I hope you guys like reading about them :D

Marinette grumbled lightly, tossing and turning in her bed as she glared at the wall. Even though it was very late, for some reason she just couldn’t fall asleep. Sitting up in bed, she ran a hand through her hair, blowing out a harsh breath. Tikki sleepily lifted her head up from the pillow, rubbing one of her eyes as she stared at her holder, “Marinette, is something the matter?”

“No, no!” she rushed reassuringly in a soft voice, “I’m sorry for waking you up, Tikki! I didn’t mean to!! I just couldn’t fall asleep!”

“It’s alright, Marinette,” her kwami gave her a small grin, “You know, you could always transform into Ladybug, running around might make you a bit more tired.”

She sucked lightly on her lower lip as she stared at Tikki worriedly, “A-are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to keep you up.”

“It’s fine,” Tikki giggled, “I’m sure you won’t be out too long. And besides, kwamis don’t need much sleep anyway!”

Marinette blinked in shock before she gave her a soft smile, “Thanks, Tikki!”

“You’re welcome,” her kwami beamed back.

Chuckling quietly, Marinette called on her transformation, “Tikki, spots on!”

With an excited shout, she felt the magic seep into her bones. Within a few seconds and a flurry of pink bubbles, she became Ladybug. She bounced quickly on the balls of her feet for a few seconds, enjoying the newfound energy. After stretching slightly, she pushed up through the trapdoor and into the dark, quiet night.

Ladybug swung from building to building, enjoying the feeling of the crisp wind brushing across her face. Softly, she landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, sighing quietly as she stared down at her beautiful city. Sitting down slowly, she curled her knees up to her chest as she watched the sparkling lights. She sighed softly and a slow smile teased at the edges of her lips. She was _so_ lucky to live in Paris! It was one of the best cities in the world!

After a few minutes of watching the delicate lights twinkle at her, Ladybug eventually swung away from the Eiffel Tower. She wanted to feel sleepy and she knew the perfect place to do that! With a quick flick of her wrist, she landed on a building near the Seine River. Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to the gentle waves lap against the stone wall. Ladybug hummed quietly to herself, feeling drowsier and drowsier as the seconds ticked by. 

Finally, when she was sure that she would pass out as soon as she landed on her bed, Ladybug stood up. Swinging her yo-yo carefully by her side, she was about to latch it around a corner of a building when she heard a quiet splash. With a small frown marring her face, she turned around and peered inquisitively down at the river’s edge. Squinting her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar set of blonde hair. 

T-that couldn’t be right though... There was no way that _Adrien_ would be out this late. Her frown deepening, Ladybug shot one last longing glance to her home and _bed_ before carefully making her way down to where Adrien was standing. Quietly, she called out to him, “Adrien? What are you doing out here this late?”

He practically jumped, whirling around to look at her. His mouth fell open and he squeaked out, “Oh, Ladybug! Sorry you scared me!”

“No, no, I’m sorry!” she said, her cheeks turning a light pink as she waved her hands about, “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like I did! I was just wondering what you were doing out this late!”

Adrien chuckled almost sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to sneak out.”

Ladybug gasped dramatically, a teasing smile in her voice as she spoke, “Adrien Agreste, I didn’t think you were the type to sneak out!”

“W-well, I don’t usually,” he said with a light blush, kicking a small pebble at his feet, “I just wanted to get away for a little while. So what are you doing out here this late, Ladybug?”

“Honestly I couldn’t sleep either,” she gave him a small grin, “It seems we both had the same idea though,” Ladybug gestured towards the river with a slight jerk of her head.

Adrien smiled back at her and she felt giddy as he chuckled. He nodded his head at her as he looked back at the Seine River, “Yeah, I always come out here whenever I need to relax or calm down. It’s always so quiet and peaceful.”

Biting on her bottom lip, she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, “I feel the same way! I love listening to the water and seeing all the pretty lights. Paris is so beautiful!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Adrien said before yawning rather loudly, stretching his arms above his head as he did so.

Ladybug giggled quietly before she spoke up, “Do you want a lift home? I was getting a little tired myself and it looks like you are too.”

He shrugged a shoulder lightly, giving her a small smile, “That would be great! If you don’t mind, that is.”

“No, it’s fine!” she beamed at Adrien before scooping him up in her arms. _A few minutes cuddling Adrien in my arms. Yes please!_ Ladybug giggled to herself. She shot down a quick look at him and felt a pink blush dust her cheeks when she noticed he was already looking up at her. Giving him a nervous, shaky smile, she swung her yo-yo around a corner, taking them away from the river.

It didn’t take them long for her to land in Adrien’s mansion, even though Ladybug went as slow as she possibly could. Sliding in through the open window, she set him down on the floor, giving him one last smile, “Goodnight, Adrien. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug,” he waved at her.

Reluctantly, she left him, too tired to continue a conversation with him. Giving him a quick wave back as she yawned, she leapt back out his window. She was going to get a great sleep tonight, and it was all thanks to Tikki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this small chapter!! I really liked writing it haha!! Lemme know what you thought with comments or kudos!! They're the best :D


	25. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is donee!! Yayay!! I enjoyed this chapter :). I hope you guys do too <3\. I love writing lil reveals hehe ;). Anywho, lemme know what you think :D

“We’re trapped,” Ladybug huffed, eyes glaring at the clear, glass box they were encased in. Her gaze then moved over to Adrien who was watching her curiously. Nervously, she sucked on her bottom lip, clutching the yo-yo in her hand tightly. Maybe she could use it to knock the glass box onto its side. 

_ No, that probably won’t work. Adrien and I would probably fall with it if I even manage to knock it over. Our best bet is to sit and wait for Chat Noir _ , Ladybug shook her head to herself as she considered her options.

“Well, I’m sure there’s some way for us to get out of here,” Adrien beamed over at her, “If anyone can figure it out, it’s you, Ladybug!”

Slowly, she nodded at him, feeling her heartbeat speed up after he complimented her, “O-oh yeah! T-there is! If we just wait for Chat Noir, I’m sure he can get us out quickly with either his baton or cataclysm!”

Instead of watching Adrien’s eyes brighten with hope, Ladybug instead saw him pale as his mouth dropped open. Her brow furrowed before she reached out to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, “Are you alright, Adrien?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he coughed once awkwardly, “I just... a-are you  _ sure  _ that’s our  _ only _ chance of escaping?”

“Definitely,” she nodded her head with a cheerful smile, “My yo-yo may not be able to get us out of here but I’m sure Chat’s baton will work.”

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in the small space, “But, um, what if Chat never shows up? What will we do then?”

“Oh, no, he’ll show up!” Ladybug said as her eyes flared with passion, “I trust him!”

Adrien’s lips parted into a look of wide-eyed awe. She watched curiously as a pink flush lit up his cheeks. Quietly, he murmured, “O-oh, I see.”

_ Eek! He’s so cute when he’s blushing _ , Ladybug squealed to herself,  _ I’m not entirely sure why he’s blushing... but wow, does he have to be this distracting?  _

Tearing her eyes away from him, she brought her gaze back down to her yo-yo. Clearing her throat nervously, she typed in Chat’s number. She listened to the ringing for a few minutes, waiting for Chat to pick up, but he never did. Frowning, she dialed again only to get the same result. Nibbling on the corner of her lip, Ladybug muttered, “That’s odd. I figured he’d be transformed by now.”

“Sorry, Ladybug! It seems like he’s not yet! I think we need to find another way out!” Adrien spoke up, fidgeting slightly.

Her frown deepened as she looked back at him, “Are you sure you’re alright, Adrien? It almost seems like you don’t trust Chat to come rescue us...”

“I, uh,” he murmured before his eyes brightened and he spoke louder, “I’m just worried that he’s caught in another box like ours!”

Ladybug giggled quietly, “Adrien, even if Chat  _ did  _ get caught he could just boost himself out using his baton!”

“Erm, but what if he isn’t transformed?” he pointed out.

“Then he could just wait for the akuma to leave and transform after,” one of her eyebrows rose up at him slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

“ _ Okay _ ,” Adrien dragged out, “But what if he was with someone and  _ couldn’t  _ transform for the sake of his identity.”

Ladybug snorted quietly, waving a hand in the air, “Now that’s just unlikely. I don’t think Chat is  _ that  _ unlucky.”

“You’d be surprised,” she heard Adrien mutter quietly to himself.

She chose to ignore his comment, turning back to her yo-yo and called Chat for the third time that day. Huffing quietly, she snapped the device shut with a frustrated groan, “Ugh! Where is that mangy tomcat?!”

“Ladybug, please don’t hate me for this,” she dimly registered Adrien speaking to her. She was about to turn around and clarify what he meant when he shouted, “Plagg, claws out!”

Ladybug gasped, falling backwards as she watched Adrien disappear into a flash of green light. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth fell open in shock, “Oh, my god!”

“Hi,” he gave her a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck in the way she’s seen Adrien do  _ so  _ many times before.

“Oh, my god,” she repeated before surging as far forward as she could go in the small space, slapping his shoulder, “You idiot!”

“Ow,” Chat pouted at her, rubbing his arm lightly, “What did you do that for?”

Ladybug practically screeched at that, tugging on her pigtails, “What did  _ I  _ do that for?! No, what did  _ you  _ do that for?! Chat, you just gave away your secret identity!!”

“I had to!” he waved his hands about, “You didn’t have any other plans and said that I was the  _ only  _ way we were going to get out of this box.”

“We could have figured something out later!” she glared fiercely at him, “I’m sure I would have come up with a plan if you continued to not pick up!”

Chat sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Well, regardless, it already happened. I did it. Now do you want to get out of this box or not?”

Ladybug let out a small, indignant, angry shout, unsure on whether or not she should punch him or beg for forgiveness. Eventually, she settled on a quiet nod, letting him wrap her up in his arms as he extended his baton. It was  _ then _ that she remembered this was  _ Adrien _ . The boy she’s had a crush on for forever! She squeaked quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up as his grip on her waist tightened. 

When they landed, she cleared her throat, trying to shake off the haze of lovestruck confusion. Peeking up at him from beneath her lashes, she tapped her fingers together anxiously, “O-ok, Adrien, I-I mean Chat!” Ladybug scolded herself mentally, trying to get rid of the butterflies dancing in her chest, “Let’s go take care of this akuma and then we can meet up at the Eiffel Tower afterwards to talk!”

“You got it, bug,” Chat gave her a happy grin, bouncing on his toes as he looked out into the distance.

Brushing off the waves of giddiness she felt after hearing  _ Adrien  _ call her bug, she whipped her yo-yo out, “See you there!”

Throwing the device around the corner of a rooftop, Ladybug zipped away from him in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. She was going to either confess tonight or reveal her identity. Perhaps she’d even manage to do both... Regardless of what she ended up doing, she knew there was  _ no  _ way she was getting  _ any  _ sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggggg :D!! I hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to leave comments or kudos bc they're my faveeee.


	26. Miss Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 is doneee!! And with it comes Miss Fortune heheh! I love messing around with her character ;). Mainly because it's fun to have an evil Ladybug. Anywho, I hope you like it <3

Adrien’s eyes slowly blinked awake, groaning loudly as his head pounded with pain. He squinted around the dim room he was in, trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. Cautiously, he called out in a croaking voice, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

He heard some shuffling in a nearby corner and his head immediately whipped to the direction of the sound, trying to identify the source. In the next second, Adrien heard a cheerful voice echo from every direction, “Oh good! You’re awake!”

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He  _ knew  _ that voice. Of course it was  _ her _ , she must have come to rescue him. Blinking towards where he thought she was, he finally relaxed, “Ladybug, you’re here! Do you know where we are?”

Her voice chuckled from the complete opposite side of the room and Adrien turned his head again, trying to spot her as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He heard her quiet footsteps as she came closer, “Oh Adrien, honey, I’m not Ladybug.”

“What?” he whispered, a frown marring his forehead. What did she mean she wasn’t  _ Ladybug _ ? He would know her voice  _ anywhere _ . Rubbing his eyes a few more times, he listened as she slowly walked toward him. Squinting in that direction, Adrien eventually saw her figure emerge from the darkness.

Oh.  _ Oh. _ He understood now. That wasn’t Ladybug... The person standing in front of him had a cocky, proud smirk on her face as she looked down at him, her black costume blending in with the dark room. The only thing that stood out were the bright red spots on her costume. She kneeled down, lifting his chin up with her index finger. Her smirk widened as she said, “You get it now, Adrien?”

“You got akumatized,” he wheezed out, feeling his chest constrict.

“Good,” she removed her finger from his chin to tap the tip of his nose, “You aren’t as dumb as I thought.”

Adrien winced lightly, trying to hide the growing feeling of dread. Ladybug thought he was  _ dumb _ ? No, that was just the akuma talking! He had to get a hold of himself. Shaking his head roughly, he listened as she spoke once more, “I’m not Ladybug anymore! From now on, you and the rest of Paris will call me Miss Fortune.”

He glared up at the akumatized superheroine, feeling his blood boil with fury. Adrien gritted his teeth, hissing at her, “What happened, Ladybug? How did Hawkmoth get you?”

“Don’t call me that,” her own eyes narrowed into slits, fire burning in them. Miss Fortune practically spat her next words, “I already told you I’m Miss Fortune.”

He shook with rage, feeling his fists ball into tight fists. The two glared at each other for a while until he broke the tense silence, “No, you’re not! You’re  _ Ladybug _ ! You’re meant to save the day, not destroy it!”

She chuckled bitterly, moving out of her crouch to stand up to her full height, “Not anymore. I’m done saving Paris. Besides, destruction is a lot more fun, don’t you think,” her eyes gleamed at him wickedly, holding a sense of forbidden knowledge.

Adrien gulped quietly, his eyes flicking down to his hand unconsciously. If he could just get away. If he could just be alone for  _ five seconds _ , he’d be able to transform and stop her. Unfortunately for him, Miss Fortune’s eyes followed his gaze, a slow smile spreading across her lips as she bounced on the tips of her toes, “Oh, my dear Adrien. Are you looking for this?” Slowly, she pulled an object out from behind her back, her grin growing more diabolic by the second.

He squinted up at it, gasping in shock when he saw what it was. Immediately, Adrien looked down at his hand, blinking rapidly as he finally noticed that his ring was indeed missing. Gaping up at her in shock, his heart pounded rapidly, “B-but how?!”

“Come on, Adrien,” Miss Fortune looked down at him pityingly, “You can’t honestly expect me to believe you didn’t know I knew who you were. I mean, you were so  _ obvious _ .”

He gulped down a choked breath of air. All this time... all this time, Ladybug’s known who he was. Gasping again, he stuttered, “I-I don’t, I-I didn’t.  _ When? _ ”

She stretched lightly, throwing his ring up before catching it in mid-air. Laughing rather maniacally, Miss Fortune threw her head back, “I’ve known for a while now. I just kept it to myself and ignored it. I mean, I kept telling myself that there was  _ no way _ Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. Right?”

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could cataclysm himself out of the room they were in. But right now he wasn’t  _ Chat _ . He’d never be the superhero again if he didn’t snap Ladybug out of Hawkmoth’s cold clutches. Trying to slow his panicked heartbeat, he attempted to speak calmly, “Ladybug, you need to let go of your anger. This isn’t you. This is all Hawkmoth’s doing. You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh yeah,” Miss Fortune snapped at him, “How do you know what I want and what I don’t want!?”

“Because I know  _ you _ ,” his green eyes softened even as her own blazed with fury, “And I know this is something you’d never do of your own volition.”

She scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest as she moved her gaze away from him, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m doing this for myself.”

“Then why haven’t you given the miraculouses to Hawkmoth yet?” Adrien blurted out, feeling a sense of pride when her eyes snapped back to his.

Her face paled and she looked down at the ring that was still in her hand, “I-I don’t know... I...”

He cut her off by speaking urgently, “Because you’re still in there. Fighting. You wouldn’t have waited for me to wake up if you didn’t know that this was wrong.”

“Stop it!” Miss Fortune shouted, trembling with rage, “You’re trying to trick me! I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“I’m not trying to trick you,” Adrien spoke cautiously, slowly shaking his head, “I’m just reminding you of who you are.”

“No!” she pointed an accusing finger at him, “You’re taking advantage of me! You’re using my own crush against me! I’m going to Hawkmoth right now and you can’t stop me!”

He blinked at her a few times. Crush... What was she talking about? Adrien cleared his throat quietly, trying to brush off the giddy hopefulness that was creeping into his heart. Quietly, he murmured, “C-crush?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Miss Fortune glared at him, “I’ve been in love with you since lycée. This isn’t new!”

“Well it’s new to me!” he said, butterflies bursting forth. This was his chance! Eventually, he stumbled out, “W-why didn’t you ever say anything?! I’ve been in love with  _ you  _ for just as long.”

Miss Fortune’s eyes softened until they looked like Ladybug’s kind, bright blue ones once more, “Y-you’re in love with me?”

“Yes!” Adrien nodded his head rapidly, “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I-I guess I never...,” she trailed off, her mouth falling open as she stared down at him with wide eyes.

Cautiously, he stood up, reaching over to take her hands in his. He squeezed them both lightly as he looked at her, “So if you won’t fight Hawkmoth for  _ you _ , fight him for  _ me _ .”

Miss Fortune just stared at him for a few minutes, tears billowing up in her eyes. They both watched the other in a tense silence until a flurry of purple bubbles lit up the dark room they were in. When they finally disappeared, a swaying Ladybug was left in the place of Miss Fortune. With a quiet groan, she began to fall. Adrien reacted quickly, though, grabbing her and tugging her to him before she could reach the floor. He just held her to him tightly for a while until Ladybug pulled back with a squeak. Her cheeks flamed red as she stuttered, “A-Adrien... what are we doing here?”

“You got akumatized, Ladybug,” he said, looking into her eyes seriously.

Her lips parted in shock as she stared at him with wide eyes, “R-really?! A-and I just brought you here?! Oh my god, Adrien, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Adrien rushed to reassure her, “I snapped you out of it and everything is back to normal now.”

Ladybug nibbled on the corner of her lip, tucking a stray hair back into her pigtails, “Still, I-I can’t believe I did that. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I’m fine, I promise,” he gave her a slow smile, disappointment flooding through him as he realized that she remembered  _ nothing  _ about their conversation. Slowly, he grabbed for her hand, squeezing it tightly. Cautiously, Adrien slipped the ring from her grasp, sliding it back onto his finger as he jerked his head away from the room they were in, “Think you can take me back home? I don’t exactly know where we are.”

Ladybug screeched, nodding her head quickly as her face turned an even darker red, “O-of course! It’s the least I can do after dragging you down here!”

Adrien let himself finally relax as he was pulled into Ladybug’s arms. One day... one day he would discuss this with her. He shot another quick glance to her flaming cheeks. Only when she was ready and willing to accept the truth, though. Quietly, Adrien sighed as he held onto her tighter, hoping that day would come sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you liked it!! And I hope that Miss Fortune doesn't seem too OOC lol. We haven't seen too much of her yet, though haha :P. Comments and kudos are my faveeee if you wanna leave me something :D <3


	27. Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 is done!! Slowly nearing the end of Ladrien June D:. I can't believe itttt. We're also slowly nearing my birthday though which is a plus hehe. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter <3

Ladybug squirmed in her seat with budding excitement and anticipation. Her eyes scanned the other seats in awe, taking in the beautiful gowns presented in front of her. Already her fingers itched to grab a sketchbook and start designing the ideas that were swirling around her thoughts.

She had somehow managed to grab an invitation to one of Gabriel Agreste’s famous fashion shows. Adrien Agreste himself had actually presented her with the invite, his cheeks a light pink as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “I-it’d mean a lot if you came to the show later this week, Ladybug. I know you’re probably busy and all but I was given an extra invitation and would love to see you there.”

She practically froze as she blinked at him.  _ No way! I can go see my  _ favorite _ fashion designer’s new dresses and suits!  _ And _ I get to see Adrien model in person! Best day ever! This is amazing _ , Ladybug squealed to herself. Quickly, she took the invitation, stuttering slightly, “T-thanks so much, Adrien! I-I’ll definitely be there!”

“Great!” The smile that lit up his face was bright and beautiful. His green eyes sparkled happily at her and she practically swooned before swinging away.

And here Ladybug was now, eagerly awaiting the fashion show she had been counting down the days too. Of course, she did feel a little conflicted before arriving. After all, she was a  _ superheroine _ . She probably shouldn’t be going to events like this. But  _ Adrien  _ had invited her and she couldn’t exactly turn down the love of her life, could she?

Any last feelings of her guilt washed away after she saw all of the beautiful outfits around her, though. Ladybug sighed lightly as she looked down at her own outfit, wishing that she could have designed her own beautiful dress for the occasion. Brushing off the lingering feelings of envy, however, she focused on how excited she was for the show.

Ladybug lifted her head back up exactly as the lights on the stage lit up. With bated breath, she watched as the models slowly sauntered out onto the catwalk. Each design was more beautiful than the last and her mouth fell open as she watched them in awe.  _ Thank you, Adrien, _ she thought to herself as inspiration continued to strike with each new design she saw.

After the swirl of beautiful colors and patterns on the girls’ wonderful dresses, the male models swaggered their way onto the stage. Each suit was breathtaking and Ladybug couldn’t help imagining Adrien in every single one. Eventually, the boy himself stepped out onto the catwalk for the finale. He was dressed in a well-made, tailored, black suit. She stared at him with a lovestruck smile, a dazed sigh escaping her as she watched him stroll down the stage. He looked absolutely  _ amazing _ . 

She couldn’t help noticing that his head swiveled slightly, almost as though he were looking for something. The heroine shrugged it off, however, until their gazes seemed to connect. Her heart practically seemed to stop as she stared up into his brilliant green eyes. Her lips parted slightly as he seemed to wink at her before turning around to walk back.

Ladybug blinked wildly as her heartbeat sped up. Adrien couldn’t possibly have seen  _ her _ . Not with all of the people around her! It’d be impossible. He must have winked for the fan-girls. Yeah, that made sense! He couldn’t have winked at  _ her _ .

Her thoughts were broken as the audience broke into a loud, rapturous applause. With a startled jump, she broke out of her daze and clapped along with them. Reluctantly, Ladybug stood up from her seat. The show had passed by much too quickly and she wanted to see more! Especially more of Adrien... At least she could sketch some fresh designs when she got home, though! With that last happy thought, she weaved through the crowd of chattering people, ready to go home and draw. 

Before Ladybug could get very far, however, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Quickly, she whirled around, worried an akuma had somehow found her unprepared. It wasn’t an akuma though. It was a beaming Adrien who spoke to her excitedly, “You made it!”

She gave him a small, shy smile, “Well, y-yeah. I promised, didn’t I?”

“I know,” he breathed out with a shake of his head, “I just didn’t expect you to show up. I thought you’d be too busy to make it!”

“I wasn’t going to turn down a free fashion show,” Ladybug giggled lightly, “Especially one with you as the star.”

Adrien grinned shyly at that, rubbing the back of his neck as he murmured, “Well, I wouldn’t say I was the star.”

“Yes, you were!” she said with a bright smile, “You were the finale, Adrien! And you did a wonderful job! Your outfit looked amazing.”

“Thanks, Ladybug,” his beam widened before his eyes brightened, “Oh, I forgot to mention that I saw you out there in the crowd! I don’t know if you noticed,” Adrien laughed quietly.

“Oh, y-you did?” Ladybug felt momentarily dizzy as she realized that the wink  _ must  _ have been for her then.  _ Oh my god, Adrien winked at me _ , she squealed in her head.

He nodded his head quickly, “Mhm! I was looking for you the whole show, actually.”

It was a wonder that she didn’t faint right there. Clearing her throat lightly, she spoke shyly, “I-I was looking for you too.”

Adrien seemed stunned, his mouth falling open as he gaped at her. Eventually, though, his mouth closed and he looked at her with awe, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug nibbled slightly on her bottom lip, peering up at him, “You sounded so proud about the show so I was looking forward to seeing your outfit.”

“Did you like it then?” Adrien asked, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

She nodded shyly again, “It was really amazing, Adrien. You did a great job tonight. You should be proud.” Slowly, she reached out and squeezed his shoulder, “And the design work was absolutely incredible. I’d love to know how he does it.”

“You know, I can take you backstage and show you the pieces if you’d like?” he said seriously, jerking his head back behind the curtain.

“A-are you serious?” Ladybug blinked at him in shock, “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“It’s not a big deal, I promise,” Adrien waved off her concerns and grabbed her hand, tugging her off to the stage, “Besides, I can’t exactly get in trouble for bringing a literal superheroine backstage.”

“If you’re sure,” she trailed off, letting him pull her behind the curtain, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers.  _ Just a few more minutes, Tikki. A few more minutes and I’ll be back home,  _ she thought to herself as she thumbed through the beautiful designs. As Ladybug stared at the designs, Adrien watched her, a small smile on his face as he watched her with awe. When their gazes finally connected, she beamed at him, “Thank you so much for this, Adrien! Seriously this the best day ever!”

“You’re welcome, Ladybug. You deserved it,” he murmured as his smile grew wider and she turned to another array of dresses, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it! I had a lotttt of fun writing it! Lemme know what you think with comments or kudos! I love themmmmm :D!!


	28. My Heroine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today but I hope you guys like it <3\. I love post-relationship Ladrien smmmm hehehe. They the cutest lil beans everrr <3\. Lemme know if you liked it :D

Adrien blinked up into the bright blue eyes of his savior. Ladybug smiled brightly at him, slowly putting him back down onto the sidewalk. She caressed his cheek lightly, murmuring, “Are you alright, my prince?”

“Perfect now that you’re here, my heroine,” he spoke softly back at her.

Ladybug giggled quietly, her cheeks turning a light pink, “Do you think I’m going to get in trouble for stealing you away from your photoshoot?”

“No way,” Adrien chuckled back at her, shaking his head, “They’ll probably just assume it was an akuma. It’s already happened like a million times before.”

She rolled her eyes, flicking the tip of his nose lightly, “They’re bound to realize I wasn’t an akuma soon. There won’t be any alert.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll go back soon and tell them that you caught sight of an akuma and dealt with it quickly,” he waved off her concerns before a mischievous smile spread across his face, “Besides, I’m not exactly going to tell them that my lovely girlfriend stole me away.”

Ladybug laughed quietly with a quick shake of her head before leaning down and brushing their lips together. Adrien tilted his head as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening their sweet kiss. When she pulled back, she murmured quietly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he whispered back, tightening his grasp around her slightly, “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you.”

“Definitely,” Ladybug sighed quietly, pulling back as a small frown creased her brow, “But we’re both busy. I have patrols and akuma attacks and you have your photoshoots and press conferences.”

Adrien nodded his head as he looked at her sadly. If only he could tell her that he was also Chat Noir. They might have been able to sneak in a few kisses during patrols if they both knew each other’s identities. After a few minutes though, his eyes brightened, “I mean, you could always come steal me away again. I don’t exactly mind.”

Her bright laugh caused his heart to tug in his chest and he wished that he could spend every moment with her. Ladybug eventually shook her head, rolling her eyes at him, “I think they’d get a  _ little _ suspicious if I was dragging you away every week.”

“No way,” Adrien waved her off once again, “There are enough akuma attacks that happen where I don’t think anyone would  _ really _ notice.”

“You’re crazy,” she rolled her eyes once again with a small giggle.

“Crazy for you, maybe,” he caught her gloved hand in his and brushed a light kiss against it, winking at her.

Ladybug covered her smile with her hand, shaking her head at him. Her cheeks were a bright pink before she picked him up in her arms, “I think it’s time we get you back to your photoshoot, you dork.”

“Do we have to?” Adrien pouted up at her.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she sighed, “We don’t want you to be missing for _ too long _ after all.”

He blew out a harsh exhale of air before blinking at her innocently, “Can I have one last kiss before you go?”

Ladybug heaved an exasperated sigh even as a small smile twitched at her lips, “If I  _ have  _ too.”

Beaming at her, Adrien tugged her head down to his in a passionate kiss. Her arms tightened around him and he smiled happily into their kiss. How did he get this lucky?! How did he manage to finally woo the girl of his dreams?! It was amazing. Eventually, when they pulled back for air, he asked her curiously, “So, what’s our story? What kind of an akuma came after me?”

“Hmm,” she removed one hand from around him to tap her chin, “Let’s just say it was a love akuma desperate to spend some time with you. She was even willing to steal you away from your photoshoot!”

He gasped teasingly, “Oh, how terrible of her!”

Ladybug giggled quietly, cuddling him closer to her, “Yes, I know! But it’s ok because I came in and managed to save the day!”

“Ah, yes, my wonderful heroine came to save me,” Adrien grinned goofily up at her.

“Yes she did, my prince,” she gazed down at him adoringly before speaking up, “Now hold on tight! I don’t want you to fall or get hurt.”

Holding onto her tightly, Ladybug swung her yo-yo around a building as she swung the two of them back to Adrien’s photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I loved writing it hehee!! If you did like it, lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos pleasseeee :D <3.


	29. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 is doneee!! Only one more day of Ladrien June D:. I can't believe it :'(! June went by wayyyy too quickly!! Time is crazy haha. Anywho, lemme know what you think of this chapter <3

Sighing quietly, Ladybug looked over at the boy sitting next to her. His bright, emerald green eyes twinkled with awe in the setting sunlight. A small smile twitched at her lips as she watched him instead of the beautiful colors dancing across the horizon. 

They both were perched atop the Eiffel Tower, having just experienced a long day running away from akumas. Thus, Ladybug had snuck into Adrien’s room, stealing him away so that they could relax and watch the sunset together. Was it a  _ little  _ unfair for her to use her powers to take her crush someplace special?  _ Maybe _ . But it was all worth it for the look on his face when they finally landed on the Eiffel Tower.

His eyes had gone wide and he spoke breathily as he took in their surroundings, “Wow.”

She had given him a shy smile before sitting down, patting the space next to her. Turning her head to the setting sun, she had murmured, “I come here a lot after an exhausting akuma attack. It really helps.” 

Adrien had sat next to her with a small nod, leading them to where they were now. Their hands close to each other’s, sitting in a comfortable silence, completely content with the others’ company as they watched the sun go down. 

Leaning back on his arms, Adrien met her gaze before murmuring quietly, “Thank you for taking me here, Ladybug.”

She quickly nodded her head, averting her eyes back to the sky as her cheeks pinkened at having been caught watching him. Slowly, a smile made its way across her face as she watched the array of colors dance across the sky. She heard movement next to her but before she could turn her head to look back at Adrien, she felt a warm hand grasp onto hers. Her blush darkened and she barely managed to hold back the squeal that was dying to burst forth. A wave of butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach and her heart thumped in her chest as she shot a sneaky glance at the boy next to her. 

_ I honestly can’t believe this right now! Is this really happening?! Is Adrien actually holding my hand?! Please, if this is just a dream, let me never wake up again!! _ Ladybug pleaded in her mind. Gulping down a harsh breath, she gathered her courage before grasping his hand more tightly, entangling their fingers together. She practically swooned when Adrien squeezed her hand back.  _ Best day ever!  _ Ladybug thought to herself happily.

“Really?” Adrien looked over at her, one of his eyebrows raising slightly, “I don’t know about you but that akuma attack ruined my morning. Still,  _ this  _ is definitely making up for it,” he squeezed her hand once again.

She let out a high-pitched squeak, flushing a brilliant red. Nibbling her lower lip, she chuckled nervously, “W-well, I’m glad then.”

_ I can’t believe I said that out loud! What is wrong with me?!  _ Ladybug smacked herself mentally.

Me too,” Adrien breathed out, his eyes twinkling at her, “Maybe we can have more days like this. Just without the akuma attack next time.”

Swallowing harshly, she quickly nodded her head. Did  _ Adrien _ just ask her out? No, that was impossible! She was either dreaming or he only meant it as friends. Giving him a lovesick smile, she stuttered out, “M-mhm! I-I’d love too!”

“Great,” he beamed over at her.

Unable to resist, Ladybug leaned over to brush a kiss against his cheek. Adrien’s head turned at the last second, though, and she hit a different target. Her eyes popped open wide as their lips connected. A tingle shot up her spine and she was about to pull away and stammer a million apologies when Adrien sighed lightly into their kiss. He scooted closer to her, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. She practically choked out loud, shock mixing together with pure euphoria.

“I-I’m sorry,” Adrien pulled back immediately, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, “I shouldn’t have done that. I-I didn’t mean too!”

“No, no! You shouldn’t be the one apologizing!” she waved away his apology, her lips still tingling from their kiss, “ _ I  _ was the one who kissed  _ you  _ first! This is  _ my  _ fault!”

“You’re fine, really!” he said as his cheeks flushed a dark red, “Besides, I-I didn’t mind at all.”

Ladybug’s mouth practically fell open at that, “W-what?! Really?!”

Adrien _ didn’t mind kissing  _ her _?! This  _ must _ be a dream _ , she thought to herself rather sadly.

“Yeah,” Adrien chuckled nervously, “That’s sort of why I kissed you back, actually.”

Her heart thumped quickly in her chest. She felt dizzy and giddy. This  _ couldn’t _ be real. Could it? Sucking in a deep breath of courage, Ladybug spoke shyly, “Well, I didn’t mind it either.”

“Oh.  _ Oh, _ ” he said, his eyes widening with realization.

She giggled quietly before repeating him, “Oh.”

Adrien came even closer to her, squeezing the hand that was still in his grasp. He tucked a stray strand of her hair back into her pigtail before murmuring, “Is it... I-I mean... would it be alright if I kiss you again?”

“Yes please,” Ladybug breathed out. If this  _ was _ still a dream, she was going to make the best of it at least! 

Slowly, one of Adrien’s hands wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she cupped his cheeks as she  _ finally _ got to experience the kiss she’s been waiting years for! The two stayed up on the Eiffel Tower for a while, exploring each other’s mouths before taking breaks to giggle and whisper giddily to each other. The sun had long finished setting before Ladybug finally pulled back from yet another kiss to gesture at the long-darkened sky, “I think it’s time we get you back. I don’t want your father to worry.”

“Do we have to?” Adrien whined, pouting up at her with his big, beautiful eyes.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she giggled, “I don’t want the whole city thinking you’ve been kidnapped.”

“Oh, but I have been kidnapped. Ladybug you took my heart with you years ago,” he sighed dramatically.

Ladybug blinked at him a few times before a fit of laughter bubbled up in her chest.  _ She  _ had stolen Adrien’s heart years ago?!  _ She  _ had been the girl Adrien had been pining for?! If only she could tell a younger version of herself. She could have saved herself  _ so  _ much heartache. Tapping him lightly on the nose, she grinned at him, “You took my heart with you too, you know. I guess we’ll both just have to be careful with them then.”

She stood up as Adrien nodded his head at her, his eyes softening, “You got it, Ladybug.”

The superheroine smiled down at him gently before scooping him up into her arms, swinging the two of them back to his mansion as her heart sang in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just loveee kisses hehehe. I know I doooo :D!! Lemme know if you liked this chapter with comments or kudos bc they're my faveeee <3 <3


	30. Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June is now finisheeddd <3\. I can't believe it!! I had sooo much fun doing these lovesquare prompt months for you guys! I hope you liked them too :D!!

Ladybug zipped her way across Paris, finally landing neatly on Adrien’s window. She tapped the glass lightly to gain his attention. Immediately, he scrambled up from his desk chair, stumbling towards her with a bright smile, “Ladybug, you came!” he said cheerfully as he opened up the window for her.

“Of course I did,” she grinned down at him before hopping into his room. Her blue eyes sparkled confidently as she looked around his room, “You wanted to have a rematch, didn’t you? I wasn’t going to turn down a challenge, and besides, you’re the second best player out there.”

“Who’s the best then?” Adrien’s head tilted to the side curiously. 

“Me, of course,” Ladybug giggled proudly, a smug smirk on her face.

Adrien rolled his eyes with a small smile, “Ah, right, I don’t know how I could forget. Still, you’re going to be eating those words when I finally defeat you!”

She chuckled quietly, patting his shoulder, “I’m sure you will, Adrien. Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

He gave her a playful glare back before jumping onto his couch, turning on the television as he loaded the game up. He patted the space next to him, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he chose his character. Ladybug rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him, picking the character she always uses. Adrien started the game after that, beginning both their competition and fight. 

It was a close, tense match. Both of them were lost in the game as they poured their all into winning. Just when it seemed like Adrien was about to win, however, Ladybug pulled off an excellent series of combos, destroying his lead and taking the win for herself. She whooped loudly as the winning screen popped up, a proud smile on her face, “I told you I’d win!”

“Aw come on,” Adrien scowled before pouting, “That was a  _ cat _ astrophe.”

Her smile fell off her face and she blinked at him slowly. For a second, it had seemed like she’d been transported to another time. Her memory took her straight back to her last patrol with her partner where they raced from rooftop to rooftop.

Ladybug had laughed triumphantly when she landed on the Eiffel Tower. She smirked cockily before flicking her late partner’s nose, “Told you I’d win!” she had said smugly.

“Aw, come on bugaboo,” Chat had pouted at her, “That was a complete and utter  _ cat _ astrophe. I can’t believe I lost.” 

She blinked back into the present when Adrien waved a hand in her face, looking at her curiously, “Ladybug? Are you alright?”

“Fine I am,” she gave him a wide, awkward grin before shaking her head rapidly, “I mean, I’m fine! I-I just got distracted.”

Maybe... maybe she had just imagined the pun altogether. Yeah, that must have been it! Sweet, shy Adrien would  _ never  _ stoop so low as to make a cat pun. Not like a certain partner she had. Still...

“I hope my win didn’t  _ bug _ you too much,” Ladybug emphasized the pun, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Adrien’s eyes practically twinkled with glee as he turned to look at her. He bounced in his seat slightly as a wide smile stretched across his lips, “Did you just make a pun?!”

“I would never do such a thing,” she gasped in mock-offense even as a subtle smile made its way across her face, “Puns are the lowest form of comedy.”

“No way!” his beam grew even wider, “I see you smiling! You  _ totally _ love puns!”

“I do not!” Ladybug said even as she giggled lightly, “I think they’re terrible and you would too if you had to deal with Chat Noir every day!”

Instead of responding to her, Adrien merely shook his head before asking her a question, “Hey Ladybug did you hear about the cheese factory that blew up recently?”

“Huh? What? No?” she said as a small frown creased her brow, “Was it because of a recent akuma?”

“Yep,” he said cheerfully, “And there was nothing left but de  _ Brie _ .”

Ladybug blinked at him twice before her eyes narrowed pointedly. She crossed her arms over her chest and hissed, “Why would you worry me like that?! I thought my magical Ladybugs didn’t work and left an entire business out of order!”

Adrien’s face fell slightly, his hand reaching out to grab her shoulder, “Oh, I’m sor-”

She cut him off with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes, saying, “I  _ camembeartly  _ believe you would say something like that to me, Adrien.”

He stared at her in shock for a few moments before bursting out laughing, “See...,” he wheezed out between breaths, “You do like puns.”

“Ehh,” Ladybug tilted her head back and forth, “On rare occasions they can be quite funny.”

“You mean punny,” Adrien said with a wide grin.  
She groaned, rolling her eyes at that, “That was not one of them.”

The boy next to her merely laughed again before saying another groan-worthy pun. The two stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, giggling and groaning madly as they each tried to outdo each other with bad puns. Needless to say, it was Adrien who won that competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for reading!! Especially if you stuck around to finish reading the last of these lil prompts haha. I hope you enjoyed this month :D! Lemme know what you thought with comments or kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Ima enjoy this month hehehehehe :D! I hope you do too!! Comments and kudos are da bestest if ya liked it and also feel free to talk to me on my Tumblr aalissy if ya ever just wanna chat <3.


End file.
